Fells Church meets Mystic Falls
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Fells Church gang meets Mystic Falls gang... Elena and Bonnie aren't the best of friends anymore but when they meet themselves, literally, things change. Different pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Fells Church gang meets Mystic Falls gang. Elena and Bonnie aren't the best of friends anymore but when they meet themselves, literally, things change. Different pairings. **

**A/N: This idea is stolen from Queenkeeta69, so a shout out to her!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. **

**Also, I have another story but I'm not going to post that one up so this one might be a little confusing. Basically, the Fells Church gang fought Klaus and won so he's supposed to be dead but somehow he ended up in Mystic Falls. Also, Bonnie M. was turned because she was dying so in this one she's a vampire. Damon and her were dating but they broke up because she walked in on Damon & Elena mid make-out. As always, reviews are appreciated. So don't forget to review!**

xxx

Elena brushed her dark hair out of her face as she looked down at her phone waiting for Bonnie to respond to her text. Bonnie slipped her phone out of her pocket so that she could see the text Elena had sent. They were both worried because neither Jeremy nor Stefan was here.

'Where are they' Elena texted.

Bonnie's fingers flew over the keys, 'Don't know... S said something about someone weird in town'.

Elena huffed reading the text. 'Meet me after school?' Elena texted back.

'The Grill for Coffee?' Bonnie asked.

'Yes' Elena replied.

After school the two girls sat across from each other at the Grill.

"So what do you think is going on?" Elena asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"I don't know... but I'm getting this really bad vibe... like something from another world is here." Bonnie whispered so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Hmmm... Do you think it's Katherine?" Elena asked, worried. The memory of her doppleganger wasn't forgotten.

"No way... She doesn't have that much power" Bonnie almost laughed at the thought. Almost.

Over at the bar a man zoned in on the two teenager's conversation. He smiled, his deep brown eyes shining.

'I will get back to my Elena... one way or another' The guy thought to himself.

"Never seen you here" Another guy with blazing blue eyes and dark hair joined him at the bar.

"New in town" The other smiled back.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls... I'm Damon... the head of the unwelcoming committee."

The other laughed, "I'm Klaus" he responded.

"Odd name" Damon laughed and took his drink to join the two girls he was listening to earlier.

xxx

Elena was in the kitchen of the Boarding House, tapping her nails rapidly against the counter as she waited for her coffee to be ready. The familiar *ding* sounded from the coffee maker and she poured the steaming-hot liquid into a cup.

"Are you planning on drinking that plain?" A voice asked from behind her and she whirled around, coming face to face with Bonnie.

She forced a smile, "No. I'm gunna' put cream in it too... Do you want some?"

"No, thanks." Bonnie grinned back, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds before Bonnie stepped around her and said, "I'm going to make pancakes for everyone."

It was quiet after that. A velvety voice broke the silence minutes later, "Morning."

Bonnie didn't turn, instead keeping her eyes glued to pancake mix she was stirring.

"Morning, Damon." Elena offered.

Damon nodded his head her way but continued staring at the red-head.

"Pancakes, little redbird?" He heard himself saying, "But you don't eat human food anymore."

"It's for the ones who do." Bonnie replied with a touch of hostility.

Elena blew on her coffee, eyeing the two individuals warily. She could feel the tension between them. Ever since Bonnie had walked in on Damon and Elena making out in the Training Room/Basement, nothing had been the same. Of course, Bonnie and Damon had split, and Elena and Stefan had gotten into a huge fight that ended in a break-up. She slowly tip-toed out of the kitchen and into the living room. She didn't want to be in the same room as them knowing it was her fault they were acting like that in the first place. She was turning the corner when she smacked into someone. She squealed, the cup of coffee almost tipping over.

"Whoa." Matt steadied her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered, her blue eyes flickering toward the kitchen nervously.

He followed her gaze and shot her an understanding smile when Bonnie's tired voice floated toward them, "Damon, please. I can bake them by myself."

Matt made his way into the kitchen confidently. "Morning, Bonnie."

Elena heard him say and then Bonnie's joyful chirp, "Hey, Matt!" For a second, she sounded like the old Bonnie.

"Those pancakes smell delicious..Need any help?"

"Sure."

Elena sighed in frustration as she sat down on one of the love-seats. Bonnie wasn't being fair to Damon.

"You're up early." Stefan commented. She hadn't even realized he was there.

"Couldn't sleep." Elena shrugged, taking a small sip from her coffee. Stefan smiled but didn't respond. Just then Meredith plopped down beside Elena, rubbing at her eyes.

"I over-slept." She said sleepily.

"It's only 10!" Elena protested with a giggle.

She pushed her coffee into Meredith's hands, "Here. It'll help you wake up." Meredith smiled at her gratefully and took a long drink before handing it back to her.

Then she got up and rushed to the kitchen, saying, "I smell pancakes!"

And just like that, the Boarding House was alive and buzzing with excitement. Sort of.

xxx

"Hey Damon." Elena smiled as he joined them at the table. Bonnie glared at him.

"Well if it isn't the wicked witch" Damon smirked.

"Damon don't" Elena warned.

He smiled, "Fine" he rolled his eyes sitting back in his chair.

"Who was that you were talking to at the bar?" Elena asked looking over at Klaus who was still sitting at the bar.

"His name is Klaus" Damon replied looking over his shoulder to look where Elena was looking.

"Odd name" Elena muttered taking a drink of her coffee.

"That's exactly what I said!" Damon laughed.

Elena rolled her eyes, "You're such a child" She laughed pushing him.

"You know you loooove it" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm gonna go home" Bonnie spoke up feeling awkward sitting between Damon and Elena flirting.

"Alright bye Bonnie see you Saturday" Elena waved to her friend as she left.

"What's on Saturday?" Damon asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Caroline's Birthday party... You should come" Elena smiled.

"That'd be fun... Is Caroline planning it?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Bonnie and I were supposed to but you know Caroline had to jump in." Elena laughed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I'll see you Saturday" Damon stood and hugged her before heading back to the bar. Elena stood and left going to find Caroline for more party planning.

xxx

Today was Caroline's birthday. Elena and Bonnie stood in the mirror and helping Caroline curl her hair. Caroline was wearing a white, knee length, strapless dress. It looked perfect on her with her golden hair and tan skin. Bonnie was wearing a red, knee length, halter dress and her hair was straight. Elena was wearing a lavender, knee length, frilly dress and her dark hair was pulled up into a curly ponytail.

"We look amazing" Bonnie laughed as they looked at their reflections in the mirror.

"Let's get ready to break some hearts" Caroline giggled and headed down the stairs with linked arms.

They were greeted by several of their friends from school. They all walked around mingling with their friends as the party went on Elena and Bonnie were laughing and talking when they ran into a guy with sandy hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry" Elena laughed.

"It's alright" The guy had a faint English accent.

"I'm Elena and this is Bonnie" Elena smiled gesturing to her friend.

"Nice to meet you" He smiled but seemed slightly confused, but held out his hand for them to shake. Elena shook his hand.

Bonnie did too and as she did an image of a bunch of kids about their age standing before him crossed her mind. The mad died and so did another girl.

"how are you here?" She gasped.

"Excuse me?" Klaus pulled his hand away looking worried.

"You died" Bonnie said not really meaning to say it out loud.

"A witch huh?" Klaus mumbled, straightening up.

xxx

"Guys, it's Saturday night." Bonnie was chewing on a strand of her curly red hair. She was that bored.

"So?" Matt said, eyebrow raised.

"And we're just sitting here, doing nothing!"

"Well there's nothing to do."

The gang was spread around the living room, everyone doing their own little thing. Meredith was reading a book, Matt was on his laptop, Elena was flipping through random channels on the tv, and Stefan and Damon were playing on their phones.

"Can we at least put on a movie?" She was almost whining.

"Sure, why not?"

"My feet are falling asleep." Elena spoke up. She shook her feet, green toe-nails wiggling. Everyone chuckled at her childish gesture.

"So which movie are we watching?" Meredith asked from her spot on the floor. Matt and her were sharing a blanket, laying on the ground since there wasn't enough space on the couch.

"A scary one." Bonnie suggested, mischief twinkling in her light brown eyes.

"Are you sure you won't be too scared?" Stefan teased, glancing up from his Android to look at her.

"Course not. That was the old Bonnie." She puffed out her chest and giggled.

"How about Nightmare on Elm Street?" Offered Elena, who had been looking for horror movies on Netflix.

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed.

Everyone settled down and got comfortable. Meredith put her book aside and hurried over to turn the lights off. Soon, the smell of popcorn wafted out from the kitchen.

"I made butter popcorn, dears." Mrs. Flowers said, giving everyone a plate of their own. When she got to Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie she leaned closer to them.

"Fresh blood from donors." She said before handing them each a glass.

Bonnie sniffed the red liquid before delicately taking a sip. She was still getting used to the whole blood thing.

"It'll get less weird over time." Stefan whispered to her encouragingly.

"Thanks but I thought you were on a diet.."

"I am."

"But this is human blood."

"It's not the same thing. I-"

"Are we going to watch the movie or what?" Matt snapped, not bothering to hide the annoyment on his face.

"Matt!" Meredith scolded.

"I'm sorry but all they're talking about is blood and I don't even like the fact that Bonnie's a vampire."

"He's trying to help her." Meredith replied calmly. "She was going to do so much more in her life! She was going to grow up and have children! They stole that from her and now they're rubbing it in our face!"

"It was the only way to save her." Meredith argued.

"What, so now you're on their side?"

"That's not what I meant, Matt."

"I didn't expect that from you, Meredith. You, the vampire _hunter._"

"Don't bring that into this situation!" Meredith cried, nostrils flaring angrily.

Matt ignored her and continued, "There's a reason the word hunter is in there. You're supposed to hunt them and kill them, not live with them."

"Shut up, Matt." She said in a flat voice before getting up and racing up the stairs. Everyone stared at him, mouths open in shock.

"You're screwed, Mutt." Damon chuckled darkly, "You'll never get Scary Mary back."

xxx

Bonnie backed away from the strange guy quickly.

"We have to go" She pulled Elena away not waiting for a reply.

"What was that about?" Elena asked concerned.

"I don't know... I'm going home... Stay away from him alright" Bonnie warned before pushing through the crowds to the door.

Elena was so worried about her friend that she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. "Oh my God Damon" Elena gasped spinning around.

"Sorry... but I've been instructed to keep you away from the new guy" Damon smirked.

"As well as I" Damon's smile disappeared when he heard Stefan's voice behind him.

"Really Mr. I'mhoppeduponhumanblood" Damon glared at him.

"Not now" Elena whispered getting in between the two brothers.

"Elena you wanna dance?" Tyler asked holding out his hand.

"Sure Ty... Just gimme a minute" Elena looked at both Stefan and Damon.

"I'll be right back okay?" Elena didn't want to be under the watch of the two Salvatores.

Although she was worried about Bonnie she still wanted to have some fun before the doom and gloom washed over the town. She walked over to Tyler.

He smiled, "So... are you single?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah" Elena laughed.

"Really? I thought you were with Stefan or Damon" He pulled her in closer to him.

"No... things got way to complicated" Elena smiled.

"Well in that case," Tyler's hand dropped lower on her back to her butt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena asked backing away.

"Oh come on... We're both single... we could get out of here" Tyler offered.

"Hands. Off. Now." Damon grabbed Tyler's hand removing it from Elena's butt.

"I thought you said that you were single" Tyler glared at Damon.

"Well she lied... now scram dog" Damon sneered.

"HEY COPS ARE COMING GET OUT" Damon shouted.

They house cleared quickly, "Why did you do that!" Elena snapped, "I could handle myself"

"Looks like it" Damon glared.

Elena rolled her eyes and stormed over to the couch and sat down.

"You have issues you know that?" Elena glared at Damon. "Good intentions" Damon smiled sitting beside her. She just rolled her eyes.

xxx

Bonnie Bennett was laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She'd been staring so hard and long at it though, it was starting to look like a big blob. There's a new vampire in town. She thought, How much damage will this one do? She shook her head in dismay and sighed. I won't let him hurt anyone I love. She vowed silently to herself, Not my friends. Not after what happened with Grams. Just thinking about her Grandmother made tears well in her eyes. She blinked them away and rolled over on her side, closing her eyes. Soon after, she was fast asleep.

"The movie was good." Elena said with a yawn as she got up, "But I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Night!"

"Goodnight." Damon responded.

He stifled a yawn of his own and stretched. Matt had left half-way through the movie and nobody knew where he was. Meredith-well, Meredith was a sobbing mess in her room, and Bonnie had fallen asleep on Stefan, who was also knocked out. He got up with the intentions of going to his room but found himself crouching down to Bonnie's level and absentmindedly stroking her bangs from her face as she continued breathing softly. Finally, he forced himself to pull away from her and hurried to his room. Feelings were starting to re-surface in him even though he'd been trying so hard to push them away.

Bonnie was walking through a meadow. Everything was so beautiful and colorful. To her left and right was tall grass, so green it hurt to look at. But she was floating through a little path of bright flowers and she knew that she needed to follow the trail. For a second, she was worried she would crush the pretty flowers but they were smiling at her, encouraging her to continue. She could feel her red curls bouncing as she skipped. Suddenly, she saw a light. She squinted and walked faster. Now the light was right in front of her. She looked closer and realized it was an open door. She stepped through the door frame, the blue summer dress she was wearing fluttering.

"Hello?" She called out.

Then everything became clear and she was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar room. A girl wearing a party dress was curled into a ball on a bed, snoring lightly.

"Hello!" She repeated, her voice frantic. All of the peace she had felt when she was in the meadow drained from her like a balloon.

"Hey, can you help me? Wake up!" Bonnie grabbed a pillow from the bed and hit the girl's head with it.

"Hey!" The girl cried out, her eyes flying open as she sat up. She stared at Bonnie for a few seconds before she screamed, "What are you doing here? Who let you into my house? Who are you?"

"I don't know." Bonnie whimpered, "I was walking through a meadow and then I was here!"

"What?"

"I said...I was wal-"

"I heard you. But that doesn't make any sense. Tell me who you are!"

"I'm Bonnie."

"Is this some kind of joke?" The girl snapped, green eyes blazing with fury.

"No?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow in perplexity, "Who are _you_?"

"_I'm_ Bonnie!"

Bonnie's eyes flew open with a gasp. She looked around with wide eyes but she was still in the Boarding House. _Just a dream. _ She told herself. She pulled her head away from Stefan's shoulder and glanced around the living room one last time before she went to her room. There was something really creepy about that dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter to my story. The action is just starting! Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

xxx

Bonnie Bennett sat thinking about that weird encounter with the girl. She couldn't tell if it was reality or if it was a dream. She then realized that she'd seen the red haired girl before. She was in the vision she had seen when she touched the guy at the party.

"What in the world" Bonnie mumbled before she laid back down on the bed and fell asleep.

The next day Bonnie went over to Elena's and pulled her out of the house.

"Bonnie what is going on!" Elena snapped grumpily.

Bonnie had literally dragged the girl from bed and out to the front porch. Elena's hair was a mess and she was still in her sweats and a tank top.

"Elena... this is serious... I have to tell you something" She hissed.

"What is it?" Elena crossed her arms over chest.

"I had this dream last night... and I met this girl... she didn't look anything like me... her hair was red, she had large brown eyes... the weirdest part is that she said her name was Bonnie" Bonnie bit her lip nervously.

Elena's brown eyes widened, "What?" She gasped worried.

"I know... it was weird... but I've seen her before too... she was in the vision I had when I touched the guy at the party" Bonnie explained.

"The vision?" Elena asked confused.

"That guy... he was surrounded by these teenagers in this house and they were angry... he died Elena and so did that girl" Bonnie's voice cracked.

"Oh my God" Elena whispered placing a hand to her mouth. "How is this possible?" She added.

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't know... I've been asking myself the same thing... but I have a feeling that guy is from their world."

"Like another dimension?" Elena's eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Exactly"

xxx

In Fell's Church Elena was the first awake again. She walked out of her room almost colliding with Damon.

"Hi" She mumbled.

"Hi" He looked at the floor.

"Can I talk to you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" Damon mumbled.

They walked downstairs together and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry... for what I did... It caused you and Bonnie to break up" Elena bit her lip.

"It wasn't just you fault and you lost Stefan" Damon replied.

"But Stefan doesn't hate me. Bonnie acts like she hates you" Elena countered.

"I know..." Damon mumbled.

Elena lifted his chin up, "Hey... don't be like that... she's angry.. she'll cool off... just give her some time" Elena smiled trying to comfort him.

"You're right" He smiled and hugged her close, "I'd say you were the best sister ever but things change and stuff happens... so I'll just say you're still my best, and only friend" Damon added with a laugh.

"Damon has a best friend?" Stefan asked coming down.

"Yeah... It's me" Elena stuck her tongue out at Damon.

"That is the understatement of the year" Stefan mumbled under his breath.

"Would you stop making digs at Elena that she can't even hear?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Sorry" Stefan gave Elena a half smile.

"Does Stefan need a best friend too?" Elena giggled holding out her arms like a child to him.

"Yeah, actually I do" Stefan hugged her tight.

Bonnie was the next one up. "Hi" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Hey Bonnie" Elena tried to greet her but Bonnie just glared.

"I think she needs a best friend hug too" Stefan whispered in Elena's ear. Elena giggled.

"Stefan, can I talk to you?" Bonnie walked past Elena and Damon, straight to Stefan.

"Sure. What's up?" He asked, putting his hands into his pockets, "I'm all ears."

Bonnie's eyes flickered toward the two other people in the room.

"Oh!" Stefan cried, realization hitting him, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go upstairs."

Bonnie nodded and followed him to his room. "I had a dream." Bonnie began, clasping her hands together.

Stefan frowned, puzzled, "So?"

"So...I don't dream, Stefan! I never do. And the few times that I actually have .. well, they all came true."

"What happened in your dream?" Stefan asked.

"Well I was walking through this meadow...And it was so beautiful..." Bonnie paused, scrunching her nose in thought, "And then I was in a room.. And this girl was sleeping. So I woke her up. But the weird part is that she said her name was also Bonnie."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Was she evil?"

"No, not necessarily...She was scared of me...But I don't know..I just..Something was off about her." Bonnie shrugged and sighed, "Maybe I'm over-reacting."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Stefan agreed, "But I'll keep an eye out for her. What'd she look like?"

"Her hair went to her shoulders, it was brown and wavy..Her skin was the nicest color, Like a chocolate one..And um, she had green eyes."

"Well I'll let you know if I meet a 'Bonnie.'" He air-quoted her name with a chuckle.

Bonnie smiled and got up, "I'll go wake Meredith and Matt up." She said before leaving.

"Another dimension" Elena repeated brushing stray hairs from her eyes.

"Yes... I don't know what to do" Tears slipped down Bonnie's cheeks.

"Don't cry Bonnie... we'll figure this out." Elena whispered pulling her friend in for a hug.

They both turned when they heard a car pull into the Gilbert's driveway. "Morning witch... Elena, looking lovely as ever" Damon smiled coming up onto the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked feeling way under-dressed with the way Damon was undressing her with his eyes.

I came to see you... I see Bonnie is already here though... I'll go inside and wait" He smiled one last time before going into the house.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I think what you need Bonnie is a day for us to hang out... Maybe you, Caroline, and I can take a trip to the mall to get your mind off of things... I bet it was a bad dream because of the vision. The girl probably doesn't even exist" Elena hugged her friend again.

Bonnie smiled, "You're right" She replied standing up and beginning to head to her car, but couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach that this was only the beginning.

xxx

Bonnie was standing in front of her full-body length mirror looking at her reflection. She ran a brush through her locks and fluffed her hair. Since she had become a vampire her hair had lost it's volume and turned a darker shade of red, almost a burgundy. Her eyes were darker, no longer the light caramel brown they used to be. She sighed. Suddenly, she noticed another figure standing behind her. She blinked and her eyes adjusted, widening as she realized who it was.

She shrieked, "What do you want from me?" without thinking, then whirled around, breathing heavily, and froze.

Because there was nobody else in Bonnie's room but herself. Just then, Damon burst through the door of her room, eyes large in alarm.

"What is it?" But Bonnie didn't answer. She turned back to her mirror. "I ... I don't understand." She whispered.

The other Bonnie was only visible in the reflection. She checked over her shoulder again, just to make sure but she still wasn't there.

"I can only see her in the mirror." Bonnie explained in a choked voice.

Damon peered into the mirror, "I don't see anything."

Bonnie reached out with her hand and she gasped when her fingers slid through the glass as if it were air. Suddenly, she was being sucked in. She fought and tried to pull back but it was too late. She disappeared into a swirl had appeared in the mirror and Damon, not knowing what to do, jumped in after her. Then the swirl was gone and everything was quiet again.

xxx

Elena sat down at the kitchen table across from Damon who handed her a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks... I needed this" Elena smiled.

"I could tell" Damon smirked.

"That obvious?" Elena's brown eyes were tired and she felt so confused about what Bonnie had said. Despite what advice she'd given Bonnie this all seemed too weird. Elena felt that this wasn't the end of their troubles with the new guy in town.

"I heard it all... I hope Bonnie's alright" Damon hugged stood and hugged Elena tightly.

"I hope so Damon" Elena leaned her head into him, accepting his comfort.

Bonnie Bennett looked into her mirror thinking about the girl when suddenly her reflection began to blur and spin around making a mess of colors. Bonnie backed away frightened. "What in the-"

The red haired girl and another guy fell through the mirror.

"Who are you!" Bonnie gasped looking at the two in the floor.

"I'm B-b-bonnie" The red haired girl stammered with a shiver. "Damon" The other replied helping the red haired Bonnie to her feet.

"Damon?" Bonnie's green eyes flicked in the direction and saw the resemblance between this boy Damon and the Damon she knew.

xxx

"They're not here." Stefan, Elena, Meredith, and Matt were crowded around the doorway of Bonnie's room.

They stepped inside. "Well the window's closed, so we know they aren't outside." Stefan offered, tapping the glass with his hand.

Elena paced around, frowning in worry, "Where could they be? What happened to them?"

"Look." Meredith said. She reached down and picked up Bonnie's hair brush, it had been laying on the floor in front of the mirror. She played with it as she thought. Finally she said, "She dropped it. She was using it and she dropped it."

Stefan thought back to Bonnie's words. _"I don't dream, Stefan! ... The few times that I actually have.. Well, they all came true." _He turned to face the others, "I don't know about you guys..But I have a feeling they aren't in Fells Church anymore."

xxx

Bonnie shook her head, "No, I'm Bonnie...But you're Damon?" She narrowed her green eyes suspiciously and snapped, "If you two think it's a joke to come into someone's house and pretend to be someone you're not, well let me be the first to tell you, it isn't funny!"

Damon growled angrily, fangs protruding.

"We aren't pretending!" The other Bonnie argued.

Suddenly, Damon fell to his knees, grabbing his head and moaning in pain.

"Stop! What are you doing?" The other Bonnie cried, staring down at Damon in horror, "Stop it!" This time she screamed it.

Suddenly she lunged, her own fangs extending. She was about to reach Bonnie when someone shoved her from the side. She hit the wall and fell to the ground in a heap. A guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes was glaring down at her. She scrambled to where Damon was standing and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, pushing her behind him protectively.

"We don't even know who you are!" The red-headed girl cried.

"_I_ am Bonnie Bennett. This is Stefan Salvatore."

Elena returned from upstairs pulling her brown hair through her fingers. Something was wrong. Stefan wasn't answering her and neither was Bonnie.

"Where could they be?" She mumbled.

"Who?" Damon asked.

Elena jumped, she'd forgotten Damon was here.

"I'm going to the Bennett's... coming?" Elena smiled.

"Sure" He laughed and they climbed into her car.

"You're a sucky driver Elena" Damon laughed as she pulled into the familiar house.

They got out and walked upstairs hearing strains of a conversation from Bonnie's room.

"You are not Stefan" A guys voice said.

"Yeah I am" Stefan's voice rang out.

"Right" The other huffed.

"I'm Bonnie" Bonnie's familiar voice came over the guys.

"Well how is that possible when I'm Bonnie?" Another voice came out.

Elena immediately threw open the door. "What the heck is going on?" She asked annoyed.

"Elena... this is Bonnie and Damon." Bonnie gestured to the red head and younger looking Damon.

"That's not Damon" Elena laughed, "This is Damon."

"Damn... I'm old" The Damon beside the red head gasped.

"Older and hotter then you" Damon quipped, his blue eyes flashing.

"Older? When were you turned?" The younger asked.

"1864" Damon smirked proudly.

The other laughed, "I was turned waaaay before that... Looks like I'm older" His dark eyes locked on to Damon's blue ones.

"Are you two really doing this?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yes Elena" Damon rolled his blue eyes back.

"That's Elena?" the red head and other Damon laughed at the sweet looking girl. She held an innocence and kindness in her eyes the their Elena didn't posses at all.

"Well this is an awkward turn of events" Damon smirked at the group in front of him. Elena elbowed him in the ribs.

"So you're telling us," Damon retorted with a snort, "That there's a whole other gang with our exact names...in some town we've never heard of?"

"Fells Church doesn't even exist." Stefan spoke up, looking up from the computer he was using, "I just Googled it. And there is no town in Virginia called Fells Church."

"I've lived there my whole life!" Red-headed Bonnie protested, "How are you going to tell me it doesn't exist?" She turned to the other Damon, "Tell them!"

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure the town I've lived in for the past few years _is_ called Fells Church." He said, "And yes, we do have our own Stefan and Elena back there."

"We also have a Meredith and a Matt!" Bonnie piped in.

"Oh so now you have a Matt too?" Elena snapped, "This is ridiculous!"

"I know right." The Damon from Fells Church said, "Who wants a Mutt, anyway? Let alone two."

"Matt." Red-headed Bonnie corrected him with an eye-roll.

"And...we have ourselves another smart ass." Green-eyed Bonnie sighed, shaking her head.

"Watch it, Judgey." The other Damon said sharply, glaring at her.

Bonnie ignored him and turned to Elena, "What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll call Caroline and let her know what's happening but-"

"Caroline?" The other Bonnie interrupted, "Why would you want Caroline to know?"

"She's our friend." Stefan replied.

Bonnie gasped, "Really? Because the Caroline from our town is pregnant with Tyler's evil werewolf baby." She paused, "I think. She might have had them by now."

"Last time I saw her she was a possessed mess." Damon agreed.

"Oh my God, this is so creepy." Elena said, frowning.

"Just because you don't like Care doesn't mean you have to lie about her." The other Bonnie hissed. She looked at Stefan and Damon, "Tie them up. I'm going to call the others."

xxx

"Where could they have gone!" Elena rolled her blue eyes banging on the mirror.

"Elena would you calm down... who knows what happened... no one, but we have to stay calm" Stefan spun Elena around to face him.

Elena sighed, "BUT NOTHING MAKES SENSE!" She screamed.

"I know it doesn't but when does it EVER make sense around here?" Stefan snapped at her.

Elena glared and turned on her heel storming out of the room and into her own. She threw herself on the bed; questions were swimming around in her head. 'why is Bonnie gone? Where did she go? Why was Stefan so hot/cold with her? Most of all what the HELL was going on here?' Elena couldn't answer any of the questions but rolled her eyes when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"hello?" She grumbled.

"Hello my dearest Elena. I've missed you" The voice laughed.

"Klaus" Elena gasped looking around the room. She knew his voice anywhere.

"Yes... It's me... Have you missed me too love?" He laughed again.

"You're supposed to be dead" Elena sneered.

"I know. Meredith stabbed me" His tone was serious now.

"So did I" Elena was deliberately trying to hurt him.

"Really? Ouch... well I can forgive that little bit... you were upset with me... don't worry darling we can work through our issues" Klaus' tone was back to being sweet towards her.

"Don't call me that. We aren't together. We never will be. I don't love you. I. Hate. You." Elena spoke the last word so that he was sure to hear each and everyone.

"You don't love me yet, but you will Elena oh you will... One way or another" Elena could almost see his smile on the other line.

"where are you?" Elena asked him.

"Want to see me love? You will soon enough... don't worry" He closed the phone without waiting for her to reply.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you like it, thanks for the feedback, Review please .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

"Tie us up?" Red-headed Bonnie repeated.

Before she could even react, Stefan grabbed her round the waist and slung her over her shoulder. "Get the keys to the cellar." He was telling Elena, who nodded vigorously, "That's where we're going to keep them for now."

"Hey!" Bonnie cried.

She grabbed his hair and pulled until he let go and then she jumped out of his arms. She glanced behind her and noticed that she wasn't the only one putting up a fight. The two Damons were crouched, glaring at each other venomously as they waited for the other to pounce. She turned back around and looked up at Stefan with wide eyes. He reached down and tried to pick her up again but she rolled away at the last second.

"Come on. If you're older like you said you were you shouldn't be scared. Hit me!" She heard the Mystic Falls Damon snap.

Suddenly she heard a grunt and he was flying through the air. He landed on a dresser, cracking it in half. He sprang back up, wiping blood off of his nose with a smirk. Then he attacked. She was so distracted she forgot all about Stefan. He wrapped both his arms around her tightly to make sure she didn't escape again but even then, she kicked and squirmed.

"Enough!" the other Bonnie yelled.

Suddenly all four vampires fell to the floor with painful groans. Seconds later, Stefan and Damon stood up again as if nothing had happened but the other Damon and Bonnie were still rolling around the floor in pain.

"Now tie them up." She said again, shooting death glares at the Salvatore brothers. They nodded and grabbed the visitors. Only this time they didn't fight back.

xx

Elena left her room shaking.

"Elena are you okay?" Meredith asked.

Elena nodded, "Yeah... I'm totally fine... just cold" Elena lied.

"You're a terrible liar... you know that right?" Stefan asked joining Meredith in the hallway.

"Not lying" Elena replied.

"Yes you are" Matt chimed in.

"Klaus called me okay? He is in some place called Mystic Falls. He called me. He is still alive!" Elena broke down, sobs wracking her body. The group looked at each other confusion and worry plastered across their faces.

xxx

Once they were tied up and put into the cellar the four of them looked worried, "If there are more of them... where are they?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know... I guess in their little world of Fell's Church" Damon replied.

"Or in my mirror" Bonnie shuddered at the memory.

Elena sighed, "This is all messed up"

"Yeah no kidding" Damon muttered.

"What now?" Stefan asked looking at Elena, Bonnie, and Damon in turn.

"We try to figure out where the rest are and why they are here?" Damon rolled his eyes as if the answer were obvious.

"Well I'm going home... sorry" Elena needed to rest, she was still getting used to the whole her-bestfriend-is-a-witch-thing. The fact that there was a duplicate of each of them somewhere was also enough to make her skin crawl.

"Bye Elena" Stefan called. Elena waved before going to hug Bonnie and Damon.

"See ya later" She smiled before leaving the twisted household.

Elena was looking in her jacket pocket for her keys when arms wrapped around her, a hand closing over her mouth.

xxx

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Bonnie told Damon quietly. They were both tied to chairs in the middle of the cellar with thick ropes. It was silent and dark.

"Don't be."

"What?"

"I'm getting us out of here."

"How?"

He didn't respond and Bonnie found herself squinting into the darkness. Suddenly there was a caw and a flap of wings.

"Damon?" Bonnie realized she could no longer see his shadow in the chair beside her.

Another caw and the ropes fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Shhh." Damon's voice came from her right.

She stifled a scream."How did you get out?" She asked as he untied her.

"The crow." He responded.

"Wha...Oh! You were the crow!"

He nodded and smirked, "Smart, huh?"

She laughed and rubbed her wrists. "But how are we going to get out of this place?" She tapped on the door softly, "It's not wood.. Or metal.. what is it?"

"Concrete." Damon replied, worry creasing his forehead, "Maybe I have enough Power to blast it open..."

"It's worth a try."

"Alright.." He kicked the chairs to the side and stepped back. Then he released as much Power as he could muster. The door shook and rattled but didn't move any more than that. He let out a breath of air.

"Hey, you loosened it!" Bonnie cried excitedly, "Maybe we can rip the door out!"

"You get that side." He instructed, "On the count of three...One...Two...Three!"

They pulled and the door flew open. "Let's go!" Damon said, taking her hand. They ran.

xxx

Elena squirmed against her attacker. She couldn't escape from his iron grip.

"Shhh Elena... Everything will be alright" A voice soft as silk whispered in her ear.

Elena shuddered recognizing the voice. Klaus. He took her to the tool shed at the old boarding house and tied her up before gagging her. He pulled up a chair and straddled it, facing her.

"Oh don't worry... I'm just going to get rid of you and then, my plan will work" He laughed bitterly.

Elena's brown eyes were filled with anger as she struggled against her bonds.

"Do you want me to take off your gag?" Klaus asked noticing the anger in her eyes. He stood and took it off of her.

"You sonofabitch! Who do you think you are! Why did you take me here I don't even know you! What the hell are you doing here and what do you want from me!" Elena exploded.

"I don't want anything from you. I just need you to get to the Elena I really want" Klaus smirked.

Elena glared at him, "You're an idiot! If you think you can get away with this you are CRAZY" Elena continued to struggle against the tight ropes.

"So I've been told" Klaus laughed bitterly. "Well they're right" Elena muttered, finally sitting still.

xxx

Bonnie and Damon had just run out of the house when they saw Klaus dragging the Mystic Falls Elena towards the back of the house.

Bonnie stopped, "We should help her" She whispered.

"No we shouldn't! They tied us up and Klaus wants OUR Elena... we need to get out of here" Damon pulled on Bonnie, willing her to move forward but she wouldn't. Instead she took off towards the back yard. "Come back!" Damon hissed, racing after her.

But now that she was a vampire she was faster and he missed her arm by an inch. When he reached her she was already beginning to untie the ropes around Elena.

"Watch out!" Elena screamed suddenly.

Somebody swept Bonnie off of her feet. "Damon!" She complained, but when she turned her head around to face him, the pair of eyes she met were brown, not black. She froze, her own eyes huge. "Klaus?" She finally choked out.

"Indeed."

He brushed Bonnie's curls to the side and before she could protest, sank his fangs deep into her neck. She gasped in pain and caught a glance of Damon and Elena behind Klaus. Damon lunged, but before he could even touch him, Klaus's hand shot out and punched him straight in the face. Elena tripped over her own feet as she tried to scramble out of the mess of ropes. Then she was running toward the Mystic Falls Boarding House, with only one terrified look back at them.

Their minds melded together and Bonnie was hit with a huge head-ache. She could see now. She could literally _see_ Klaus; who he was. An image of Elena filled her mind; Flawless pale skin, silky golden hair, piercing blue eyes with golden splotches, full pink lips. And her smile..He loved her so much. He would do anything to make her his. Even kill her friends. A flashback of Bonnie's death. She felt a sudden pang in her chest and she realized what he was doing. He was absorbing her Power, taking away her Magic. Bonnie lost it. She shrieked, her eyes rolling back into her head. _It's working_, Klaus was thinking. All of a sudden, he let her go and she fell limp to the floor. He didn't even bother to wipe her blood off of the side of his mouth.

"Aperire!" He yelled and lightning crackled.

She caught only a glimpse of what was happening. A swirl similar to the one she had seen in her mirror appeared in front of him and she saw her friends huddled around Bonnie's laptop in her room.

"Whoa, what is that?" Matt looked their way, squinting. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:This chapter is shorter than the others but I still hope you enjoy it anyway. Don't forget to review !**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

The mirror in Bonnie's room swirled around behind the group in Fell's Church. Matt was the first to notice it, "Whoa... what is that?" Matt thought he could see Bonnie and Klaus.

They all turned to the mirror, "That's Bonnie!" Elena gasped running to the mirror.

She banged on it but her fist went through as did she. She screamed as she spun through the universe. Stefan jumped in after her and Meredith and Matt after him.

Elena hit the ground hard, "Ow!" She mumbled standing up.

"Elena" Klaus' voice was breathless behind her.

Elena spun around at the sound of his voice. "Oh no" She gasped.

"What? You didn't want to see me love?" He faked a pout as Stefan, Meredith, and Matt fell down beside her in the grass.

"No I didn't... where is Bonnie" Elena asked looking past him into the open tool shed.

He moved close to Elena and ran a hand down her cheek, "You're so beautiful" He whispered.

Elena slapped his hand away, "I said where is Bonnie" She glared at him.

"She's in there... she will be fine... eventually" Klaus smirked.

"Get away from her! You can rot in hell! We hate you!" Meredith screamed, straining against Stefan and Matt to get to him.

"Why don't you let her try to hurt me?" His eyes flicked to the dark haired girl behind Elena.

"Because we know this sick game you're playing. You would hurt her first" Matt spat.

Elena tried to get over to Meredith, but Klaus grabbed her arm. "Let her go" Stefan snapped, nostrils flaring.

"You're not with her, you left her. You cannot say who she can and cannot be with" Klaus sneered.

"Let me go" Elena demanded before Stefan had a chance to respond.

"Fine," He looked back at Elena, "I will see you soon Elena, I promise you that and my word is good"

He smirked before glancing at Meredith. The dark haired girl screamed as he sent a wave of power her way.

xxx

When Damon regained consciousness, he groaned and placed a hand to his throbbing jaw. It was swollen but it would heal. He sat up and glanced around the tool shed someone had thrown him into carelessly. He squinted and caught sight of another person laying beside him. He reached out and felt silky curls. All at once, everything came rushing back to him-Their escape, Bonnie trying to help Elena, and finally, Klaus.

He stood up and picked Bonnie up, cradling her in his arms as he made his way out of the tool shed. When he could see clearly again, he noted just how feeble she looked. She was so pale and was coated with sweat. Strands of red hair stuck to the bloody, nasty wound Klaus's bite had left. He was about to give her blood, when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw four figures racing his way.

"Damon!" He heard Elena's familar voice call out in relief, "We were so worried!"

"Oh my God, what happened to Bonnie?" "What is this place?" "What happened to your jaw?" "How is Klaus alive again?"

He was bombarded with questions. He rubbed his temple for a second, trying to calm down.

That was when someone yelled, "Who _are_ you people? What is going on?"

Everyone stopped talking and turned toward the voice. The other Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie were standing ten feet away from them, along with another light blonde haired girl and boy.

"What did we miss?" Two guys came up from behind them. Both were dark-haired and tall, breathing hard.

The other Elena turned to one of them, crossing her arms, "Nothing yet, Jer. But we're about to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters..**

* * *

"This looks really bad," Elena said while studying the bite on Bonnie's neck.

They were crowded around Bonnie, who was laying on a fluffy brown couch in the living room.

"I'm not sure vampire blood will do it this time...I think we're going to need Mrs. Flower's help." She finally declared.

"Who?" The other Stefan asked, confusion clouding his face.

"Mrs. Flowers?" Elena repeated, "You know...The nice, old lady that owns the Boarding House and also happens to be a witch and an expert in healing herbs?"

Everyone from Mystic Falls stared at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Oh come on!" Matt groaned, "You have a duplicate of every single one of us here except for Mrs. Flowers?"

"I'm starting to wish she'd rolled through the mirror with us," Meredith murmured.

"Well uh, no. We have no idea who this Mrs. Flowers is but we can help ..clean her wound or something." Mystic Falls Stefan offered.

"Why are you being all helpful and kind now?" Damon said sharply, "A few hours ago you were all about locking us in some cellar and leaving us for dead."

"Not true." Brunette Elena spoke up, "We were going to let you out in the morning." She glanced at their Damon, who was shaking his head and smirking, and added, "Probably."

"Will you just move out of the way?" Damon pushed through them and kneeled down beside Bonnie, "You baby vampires can't help with anything anyway."

"Hey!" Caroline cried defensively, "I'm not that young! It's been a good few months since I turned!"

"_We_ are not that young, Barbie." The other Damon corrected, "You _are_ still just a baby."

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Shut up, Damon." receiving a few chuckles in response.

"Watch and learn, kittens." Damon said before biting into his wrist.

He then pushed it into Bonnie's mouth, her red lips opening obediently as she swallowed. He let her drink for a few more minutes before he pulled his hand away, licking the twin bites to close them. She opened her eyes and sat up with a moan.

"What happened?" She asked in a raspy voice. She groaned again and dropped her head into her hands, "I feel like I have a really bad hangover."

"You'll feel better later." Damon promised, "But first...We have to go hunting. I don't know about you people but I am _starving_."

"Are you _serious_?" The other Bonnie snapped, "You can go eat people in your Mystic Fells Church or whatever but not here."

Damon ignored her, getting up and cracking his knuckles. He shot an amused smile towards the Stefans, who were standing side by side, and said, "I suppose you two will go hunt some bunnies or something?"

The other Damon snorted. "Right."

"Bon appetit."

* * *

The group sat in an awkward silence together after the pairs of Stefan and Damon left. "So... um... this is awkward" Tyler mumbled.

"I agree" Fell's Elena replied resting her chin in her hands.

The red headed Bonnie spoke up, "What should we do about Klaus" She asked speaking only to Meredith.

"Wait... Klaus is in our town now... we need to help too" Mystic Fall's Matt put his hands on the back of the couch behind Tyler.

"I think that's best" Tyler said sinking down onto the couch beside the blonde Elena.

"So why does Klaus want you?" Tyler turned to Elena.

"He is in love with me... that's what he says... he wants me to be with him and apparently willing to go to great lengths to do it" Elena turned her blue eyes to look at Tyler.

"Well you are beautiful" Tyler smirked.

"Not now Tyler!" Mystic Fall's Elena, Caroline, and Matt shouted together.

"What?" Tyler rolled his eyes sitting back in the chair.

Bonnie and Meredith rolled their eyes at the others, "They're right. It isn't the time... this situation is serious... trying to flirt with one of us isn't exactly smart"

Elena gritted her teeth thinking of all of the dangers that could be brought to this group of friends because of Klaus' infatuation with her. "You guys really shouldn't help" She added standing up.

Tyler stood with her, "Well we're going to... so deal with it"

"Can't you understand that we don't want to be responsible for you... or your deaths?" Elena spat.

"I can take care of myself... thanks for your concern" His eyes narrowed at her.

"She's right. Don't help us. That will put you all in a lot of danger" Meredith added backing her friend up.

"He said we're helping" Mystic Fall's Matt jumped in.

"Well we don't want your help. You'll only slow us down" Bonnie's red curls bounced as she stood to join her two friends.

"You can't do this alone" Jeremy chimed in. The six stood facing each other, none willing to give in.

"We said no" Fell's Matt walked over to them.

"Bonnie... you can't handle him. You died last time... You don't have enough power... you need us" The Mystic Fall's Bonnie joined the guys.

The dark haired Elena just looked at them, "I don't know what's best... but maybe we shouldn't decide now" She mused.

"Well if she won't be the deciding vote... allow me" a voice similar to the dark haired Elena chimed in.

"I'm Katherine by the way... and I want to help kill Klaus and you little children need our help" She joined the group from Mystic Falls.

* * *

"You can stay here as long as you want..But you might have to share rooms. We decided that the safest thing to do for now is to stay in one house together." Stefan said as he led the Fells Church gang down the hallway.

"Right." Elena agreed, "Like we do back home?"

"You share a house?" Stefan asked, eyebrow raised, "_All_ of you?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded, "It's easier for our enemies to kill us if they catch us alone. This way, they'll run into the whole gang no matter what."

"We spend a lot of time together." Bonnie added.

Stefan frowned. Why hadn't he thought of that idea before? It'd be so much easier to watch after their Elena. With Damon in the house though, who knew what could happen?

"Anyway." He shook himself out of his thoughts and opened one of the guest bedrooms, "This room is kind of small but the bed is big. Do you think the girls could share it?"

"Sure!" Bonnie responded and without waiting for anyone else to say anything, skipped inside. Elena and Meredith followed.

"Wait!" Elena called when they were just about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have any clothes! We don't have anything! Not even a toothbrush."

"I do want something else to wear," Bonnie said, glancing down at her blood-stained shirt, "I'm covered in filth."

Meredith nodded in support.

"Well." Stefan sighed, "I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind letting your borrow a few things. I'll see what I can do about the toothbrushes. Why don't you go downstairs and ask them now?"

"Okay." They said simultaneously.

Stefan smiled and turned back to the other Stefan, Damon, and Matt. "Here's a slightly bigger guest room." He opened the door across the girl's room, "It has only two beds, though."

"Seems like you're gunna be bunking with my brother, Mutt." Damon said as he stepped inside.

Matt's cheeks flushed a dark pink.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor, Matt. You can take the bed." The other Stefan said quickly when he saw his reaction.

Matt exhaled slowly. "It's okay, man. I'll sleep on the floor. Don't worry about it."

"No, really. It's-"

"Oh for the love of God." Damon groaned, "How about both of you sleep on the floor?"

"He's worse than my brother." Stefan murmured.

When Damon's eyes snapped toward him, he shrugged and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Did any of you happen to bring extra clothes?" Damon asked, brushing some lint off of his jacket, "Black, preferably?"

"Yes, Damon." Matt replied sarcastically, "Because we knew that we were going to go through Bonnie's mirror and into another Dimension."

"Watch it, Mutt." Damon snapped.

"No. But I'm sure Stefan and Damon will give us something." Stefan said. He chuckled. It felt weird to say his name from a third person point of view.

"Sure, sure." Damon settled back into one of the beds, "Go ask them."

* * *

The girls walked downstairs together closely, "Hey... I thought Stefan was showing you to your room?" Caroline's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"He did, but then we realized that... we don't have any clothes or a tooth brush or anything really" The girls laughed nervously.

"Oh well... we were just about to go get some clothes from our houses... we could grab some for you guys too if you want." Mystic Fall's Bonnie offered them a friendly smile.

"That would be great" Bonnie's red curls bounced as she clapped excitedly.

"Should we split up? Bonnie and Bonnie, Elena and Elena, Meredith and I?" Caroline suggested with a smile.

"Sounds great" Elena smiled over at the dark haired version of herself who smiled back.

The girls walked out of the door together leaving Katherine, the mystic falls Matt and Damon, as well as Tyler left in the living room.

"So boys... how have you been?" Katherine smirked.

"Why are you even here?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I came to help. Don't be rude Salvatore" Katherine warned him.

"Fine... but why exactly do you want to help?" Damon asked.

"I have some history with Klaus... unresolved issues... I've been alive for a long time and so has he. He's gone back and forth between the two dimensions... I've even been to Fell's church, but I never met them. He tried to kill me for my blood years ago... he actually got some and since I am a doppleganger the blood is powerful... I'd like to return the favor for him" Katherine smiled innocently.

"Fair enough" Matt commented sitting down on the couch opposite of her.

"Hey... So Katherine... I meant to ask you... what are you doing here?" Stefan asked coming downstairs.

"Oh... you just missed that story sorry darling" Katherine smirked.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Well I kind of want to know" Stefan sat down beside Matt.

"Let me sum it up for you brother," Damon smirked, "Revenge".

* * *

Two hours later, both the Mystic Falls and Fells Church gangs were crowded around the living room. Half of them were sitting Indian style on the carpet.

"This place is way too small for us." Tyler complained.

He was squished between the two Matts.

"Agreed." Most of the girls sighed from the floor.

"Shouldn't we be sitting on the couches?" Brunette Elena asked, "It is ladies first, right?"

"Yeah." Caroline grumbled, "My back hurts."

"Shut it, Barbie." Damon groaned from his spot, "We're not exactly comfortable either. But Stefan just haaad to offer these people our home."

"You have your own couch!" Elena spoke up, glaring at him with angry with blue eyes.

"Sì." He lifted his glass of wine as if to congratulate her, "But you people are taking away my personal space."

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Mystic Falls Elena. She was used to his snide comments.

"I'm bored." Katherine whined.

"Stop nagging." Stefan said at the same time that Damon snapped, "Poor you."

She waved away their scornful remarks and rubbed her hands excitedly, "Anyone up for a game of Spin the Bottle...? With a twist...?"

Everyone remained silent.

"It actually doesn't seem like a bad idea." Bonnie finally offered. She looked at her friends with huge, pleading, brown eyes.

"Fine." Blonde Elena was the first to give in. Thereafter, the whole Fells Church group followed.

"Oh, what the heck." Caroline cried, "Why not? We haven't played it in ages. This could be really fun!" Now she was the one shooting puppy dog eyes at her gang.

"Alright, Care. You win!" Elena and Bonnie said at the same time. The other Salvatore brothers couldn't object after that.

"We should move the furniture to the side so we have more space." Meredith suggested. Everyone helped push the couches into the kitchen area.

"Now." Caroline said, taking control of the game, "Hold hands and make a circle, then we can-"

"We aren't five, you know." Fells Church Damon interrupted, an annoyed look on his face, "We know how to make a circle without all of that extra stuff."

"Well, sorry." Caroline huffed.

"No, it's okay, Care. You were just trying to help." Bonnie assured her friend, then turned to glower at Fells Church Damon with cat-green eyes, "You need to stop talking to her like that." The other Damon snickered from behind her and she whipped around, "You too. Don't think I haven't forgotten about my promise. Make another smart ass comment and I'll light both of you on fire."

"Take your witchy juju somewh-"

"Okaaaay." Elena said quickly, "Why don't we get started? Katherine, go get a bottle."

Everyone nodded and settled down. She took the spot beside Damon. "Stop it, Damon. Behave." She warned quietly into his ear.

"Sure, Elena. But I wasn't doing anything." He replied with an angelic smile. She rolled her brown eyes at him.

"Let's go!" Katherine was back. She tossed an empty wine bottle toward Mystic Falls Stefan. "You spin first."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the feedback, tell me what you think about this chapter please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Wait what's the twist?" Stefan asked.

"You have to take a shot before you kiss someone... and if you refuse to kiss them, that's two shots for BOTH of you" Katherine giggled bringing over a bottle of Bourbon and two shot glasses.

Stefan spun the bottle and you could feel the apprehension in the air. It landed on Mystic Falls Bonnie. Her green eyes widened. Katherine poured the shots and handed them each one.

"Let's go guys" She smiled as they downed the shots and moved to the middle of the circle.

They looked at each other for a minute until one of the Damon's shouted, "Kiss her already"

With a laugh followed by some 'yeahs' from the rest of the group. Stefan leaned forward and kissed Bonnie softly on the mouth. As the kiss went on it became more intense.

"Okay guys... someone else's turn"

Katherine rolled her eyes and took it, "I'm next" She smiled.

She spun and it landed on the blonde Elena. "No way am I kissing you!" Elena poured herself two shots and downed them.

Katherine laughed and took the shots herself. There was a few more rounds and a lot of them were starting to get a little tipsy. Next was Mystic Fall's Matt's turn. He spun and it landed on Caroline. She giggled climbing to the middle of the circle with him. They kissed each other hard, enjoying every second. Both smiled as they sat back and took their shot. Next was Jeremy's turn he spun and it landed on Meredith.

"You wanna just take the two shots?" They both said at the same time.

They laughed together and changed their minds sliding into the middle of the circle. They kissed hesitantly but eventually it became stronger.

"Okay my turn" Fell's church Matt announced taking his shot before spinning.

It landed on Katherine, "Well come on Matty"

Katherine smirked and pulled him in for a long kiss, leaving him shocked as he crawled back to his seat.

"I'm next" Tyler took the bottle and spun after taking a shot. It landed on the blonde Elena. "Well come on baby, get your sweet ass over here"

He smiled as she moved towards him. He pulled her up onto his lap and let his lips meld with hers.

"Damn Tyler..." Elena laughed going back to her spot after breaking away. He winked at her in response.

Next was the dark eyed Damon he spun and it landed on His Bonnie. "Well?" He smirked.

Bonnie was too drunk to resist and moved to the middle, they kissed awkwardly before Damon pulled her in, kissing her like he used to.

"I miss you" he whispered so that no one else could here.

Bonnie didn't answer and instead went back to her spot handing the bottle to the blue eyed Damon. He smiled when he spun it and it landed on Elena.

"This will be so much fun... you're a ton of fun when you're drunk" Damon smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her like he wanted to so many times before.

After a few more rounds, Meredith, the only one sober enough to think straight, realized just how messed up her friends were. Elena was laying on Tyler's naked chest, in only an over-sized t-shirt that reached her knees. When had she even put that on? Bonnie was sitting on Jeremy's lap, giggling uncontrollably, the death glares Damon was sending him going unnoticed. She felt a slight pang of jealousy. Jeremy was really nice when he wasn't drunk, he was cute, and boy, was he a good kisser. She shooed the feelings away and turned to look at Stefan and Matt, who were each downing a glass of tequila, five empty liquor bottles in front of them.

"Guys..." She said hesitantly, "Maybe we should stop?"

"Don't be such a party pooper." Mystic Falls Damon wagged a finger at her and then went back to whispering things into brunette Elena's ear, things that were making her blush and giggle.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at the others. Caroline and Matt were nowhere to be seen, but she heard thumps coming from upstairs and she had a feeling it was them up there, since only minutes ago she'd seen them sticking their tongue's down each others' throats. Mystic Falls Stefan and Bonnie were huddled in a corner, making out very inappropriately. She sighed. She could only begin to imagine the effect the alcohol was going to leave on them.

* * *

The next morning, Matt was the first one to wake up. He had been laying on the carpet, using a stack of liquor bottles as a pillow. _No wonder my bed was all uncomfortable. _He thought. He sat up dizzily and rubbed his temples. He had a horrible head-ache. Finally he looked around the living room and was completely shocked. Tyler was laying sideways on the couch, arms wrapped tightly around Elena. He was shirtless and all he could see were her bare legs and some of her golden hair sticking up. He caught sight of a foot sticking out from behind the couch and he tilted his head as he crawled over to see who it was. It was that other guy, Jeremy. He was spread face down, his arms and legs stretched out beside him. He turned back around to look at the rest of them.

Mystic Falls Damon was sitting in a sofa, and even though it was for one, the brunette Elena was laying on top of him, her head nuzzled into his chest. Their Stefan was sleeping on the floor beside them and Bonnie was laying over him. Together, they formed a human 'x'. Damon had fallen asleep propped up against the couch, his head hanging. There was a mop of red curls on his lap. His Stefan and Meredith were no where to be seen, as well as the other Matt and Caroline.

That was when Meredith came in, calling, "Wake up! It's past 2 in the afternoon, wake up!" She was in a clean white button up and jeans, her hair in a high ponytail.

Matt groaned and muttered, "Shut up, Meredith!" Her voice sounded much louder in his mind than it really was. His head was pounding in pain.

"Up!" Was all that Meredith responded before she handed him a glass of water.

He saw Jeremy's foot twitch and disappear and Matt assumed that he was waking up. "

Up!" Meredith repeated, prancing around the room and yelling it into everyone's ears. People began to stir and some were sitting up. Identical moans resonated throughout the room.

"Meredith! Why are you screaming!" Elena snapped running her hands through her blonde hair.

"I'm not screaming you all have hangovers" Meredith rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Okay we're up... now what?" Mystic Falls' Damon asked.

"Just everyone get dressed" Meredith crossed her arms over her chest.

"What and then you'll scold us for drinking too much mom?" Bonnie asked brushing her red curls from her eyes.

"Bonnie don't annoy me or I will start screaming... Just get dressed and I'll have coffee made for all of your hangovers" Meredith promised, her expression softening.

"Thanks Meredith" Mystic's Stefan smiled at her as they all managed to get up and dressed.

Aneurysm snippy

The first people done were Fells' Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie as well as Mystic Falls' Damon, Stefan, and Caroline who had been missing seemed to have gotten the memo. "Coffee?" Meredith offered carrying a tray into the living room.

"No thanks... vampires don't get drunk... therefore don't have hangovers." Damon's blue eyes flashed amused.

"Lucky you" Tyler mumbled coming into the living room, still shirtless.

"Anyone got a shirt?" He added.

"Elena still has yours?" Damon asked laughing.

"Yeah" He smiled to himself.

"Upstairs... first door on the right, closet" Damon smiled.

"Thanks man" Tyler headed upstairs.

"Mer... is coffee ready?" Both of the Elena's came down at the same time.

The blonde Elena was still wearing Tyler's baseball t-shirt she'd borrowed the night before with some shorts. Slowly but surely the rest of the gang stumbled downstairs and went to drink their coffee gratefully.

"Well thanks for the coffee, Mere'." Bonnie said, rubbing her bloodshot brown eyes, "But my head is still killing me and I'm so tired. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed again."

She got up but before she could take a step Meredith reached out and grabbed her arm securely, "oh no you don't." She glanced at everyone else.

They were all sitting around the dinner table; somehow Stefan had managed to squish 15 chairs together. Anyone that wasn't a vampire was barely awake, their eyes drooping. She sighed. She felt like a mother.

"Did you forget why we're even here?" She asked, and when nobody answered she said, "Because of Klaus! We don't know when he'll attack and we need to get ready. We killed him once and he found his way back and this time he's even more powerful. So get over your hang-overs because we're going to strategize. Just like we did last time, we'll train and practice. But for the love of God, get up and try." She received a few grunts and she sighed again, "See, this is why we didn't want you to help us! You're just slowing us down. This never would have happened if it was just us from Fells Church."

"Look Meredith. We're all tired of having to constantly get someone off of our backs. There is always danger. We are always busy planning and hiding, we never DO anything. So can you really blame us?" Fells' Bonnie asked.

"I guess I can't... but here... why don't we get a plan first and then I promise I won't object to doing something fun" Meredith forced a smile for the group.

"Deal" The group laughed and sat down around the kitchen.

"so... How do we get rid of Klaus... Staking him alone obviously won't work" Fells Damon looked frustrated.

"What about some magic?" Mystic's Elena suggested looking between the two Bonnies.

"The two of them together would be strong... and they have us to back them up" Mystic's Damon shrugged.

"It might work... but how can we be sure" Fells' Elena asked.

"I think it's time we take a trip to the magic books that we hid here Bonnie" Damon's blue eyes landed on Mystic's Bonnie.

She nodded and stood up walking down to the basement. She returned moments later with her book. She thumbed through the pages until she landed on one with the words 'Originals' Scribbled at the top.

"It says that you should be able to kill one with a white ash stake to the heart." Mystic's Bonnie mumbled.

"We already did that... obviously that didn't work" Fells' Damon rolled his dark eyes.

"Wait! It says that they will return if there's something they've tied themselves to on this earth" Fells' Bonnie exclaimed; reading over Mystic's Bonnie's shoulder.

All eyes turned to the blonde Elena.

"What?" Elena exclaimed, cheeks flaming red.

"Don't you get it? He's tied himself to you!" Damon's blue eyes burned into hers.

"I'll kill her!" Katherine volunteered.

"What!" Elena's blue eyes widened and she jumped up from the table.

"It might be the only solution" One of the Damon's mused.

"So then I'll get rid of her" Katherine jumped up and chased after Elena.

Elena made it to the living room before Katherine had her pinned to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the feedback and a special shout out to michelle3737 for your really nice reviews! Here's the next chapter. Sort of short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

"HEY HEY! Don't Kill her!" Tyler shouted.

You won't kill her." Stefan growled.

He rammed into Katherine and she fell to the ground. She winced and rubbed her shoulder before swiftly standing back up.

"Never hit a woman." Was all she said before she crouched, fangs bared.

Damon vampire sped in front of him and glared down at her, "If you want to hurt my brother and my friend." He threatened in a low voice, "Then you will have to get past me."

"And me." Bonnie called.

"And me."

"And me."

The rest of the Fells Church gang joined the Salvatore brothers and Elena, and stood closely together. The Mystic Falls group formed a line in front of them; all of them had a scowl on their faces. It was no doubt that they were outnumbered-they were only six while the other gang had eight. But Damon and Stefan were older and stronger, and could probably take on more than one at a time.

Tyler stepped out of the line, "I really think we should think this through." He said, "I don't want Elena to die. She's been really nice, don't you think?"

They ignored him and continued glaring.

"It's the only way, Ty." Stefan finally responded.

"If we want Klaus out of our lives for good, this is the only way." Elena added.

"You're not gunna touch her!" Red-headed Bonnie shouted.

The other Bonnie spoke up, "Oh yeah? Who's going to stop us?"

"If you want to get to her you'll have to kill us all first!" Fells Church Matt joined in.

"I think we can manage that." The blue-eyed Damon smiled. They all got into fighting positions.

In the Fells Church group, Bonnie was holding Elena's hand tightly. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you before and if we get out of this alive I want to be friends again." She told her.

"Oh Bonnie!" Elena had an urge to hug her, her blue eyes filling with tears to the brim, "I'm sorry too!" But she forced the tears away and turned to face the Mystic Falls gang.

Suddenly, Katherine leaped toward them and attacked Damon, the strongest out of all of them. It started a frenzied mess. Meredith reached forward and grabbed Katherine by the hair, pulling her back and taking her on herself so that Damon could go take care of others. Everyone kept shouting at Elena and telling her to run but she wasn't just going to stand there and let her friends fight for her.

She snuck toward Bonnie and whispered, "Remember when we kicked Sarah's ass in, Bon?"

"Yeah!" The red-head cried back.

Elena pointed toward the brunette version of herself. "In three, two, one..."

They ran at the same time but only Elena got through because someone reached out and slapped Bonnie across the face.

"Go!" Bonnie urged her friend and she nodded.

She saw Elena do the same thing Meredith had and then the two Elena's were rolling around the floor in a full cat fight. Bonnie turned around to face the person that had slapped her. It was Bonnie Bennett. She glared up and her, and suddenly punched her straight in the jaw with as much force as she could. The girl staggered to her knees and Bonnie took this opportunity to jump onto her back and start pulling her hair.

In the kitchen, Matt was throwing glasses and plates at Mystic Falls Stefan, who was dodging them easily and kept chuckling. Caroline and the blue eyed Damon were working as a team. They circled around Fells Church Damon but he didn't look scared. There was amusement on his face.

Jeremy and Matt didn't have anyone to battle one on one so instead they helped the girls out, and each grabbed the Bonnie and Elena that didn't belong in their group. Elena struggled in Matt's arms but he wasn't a vampire and she wasn't that weak. She lifted her leg and kneed him right in the groin. When he let go she grabbed the other Elena again and punched her.

Bonnie was so pumped with adrenaline she didn't even notice she let out a wave of Power until Jeremy let go and fell to the ground with a painful groan.

"Stop it!" A terrifying voice was heard over the chaos and everyone froze.

They all turned to look at Tyler, who was bent over, holding his stomach. His face started changing and his eyes turned to yellow. He tilted his head up and let out a howl.

"It's coming!" Caroline cried.

"He's a werewolf too?" Meredith gasped, breathless.

"We have to get out now! If we get bitten we'll die!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Good luck with that" Katherine murmured noticing that he was going full wolf mode in front of the door.

"Back door?" Fells' Damon asked.

"No... only windows" Mystic's Stefan responded.

"Great" Fells' Damon mumbled as they all backed themselves to the middle of the room.

"What do we do!" Fells' Elena shouted watching Tyler's body contort in ways inhumanly possible.

"We can't do anything... He has to go full wolf... once he calms down we'll be fine" Caroline responded.

"And if he bites one of us before that?" Katherine snapped.

"Then we're screwed" Mystic's Damon shrugged.

No one else had time to say anything before there was a wolf, teeth bared, standing in front of them. Fells' Elena bit her lip and took a step towards Tyler's wolf form.

"What are you doing?" Meredith hissed grabbing her arm.

"Calming him down... and if I don't then the mystic falls gang gets what they want... I'll be dead" Elena whispered shaking her arm off and moving to Tyler. She placed a hand on his nose, "Tyler... it's okay... I'm okay... Just relax... Everything will be alright" Elena knelt down, eye level to him.

His stance relaxed and his eyes softened. Slowly his larger form began to shrink and he seemed to melt back into a human. Elena helped him up and into a back room so that he could put his clothes back on. They returned minutes later, Elena was clutching to Tyler's arm as they stood in the door frame to the hall and the living room, facing the group.

"We're not going to kill Elena" Katherine sighed answering the unsaid question in the air.

"Really? Well are you going to sit here and try to kill each other?" Tyler asked.

"No... We know we need to work together to find a way around this. If we don't team up... We'll never get rid of Klaus" Fells' Stefan spoke next.

"So... we can all be a team again?" Elena's blue eyes scanned the group looking for any sign that they were lying.

"Yeah... We can... let's just try to find another way around this and calm down, alright?" Mystic's Damon spoke up.

Tyler and Elena joined the group slowly.

"You know... at this point... planning might lead to another fight... maybe we should do something else... something to help us get to know each other better?" Meredith suggested.

"Scary Mary wants to have fun! I'm shocked" Fells' Damon's mouth formed an 'O' in false surprise.

"Yeah I am" Meredith admitted.

"How about we go to the park?" Brunette Elena suggested, "It's not far from here."

"Good idea." Meredith nodded, "We should break up into groups of four. Two from a dimension each."

"But there's fifteen of us so how is that going to work?"

"Guess one of the groups will only have three people." Meredith shrugged.

"And can we please do something about the names?" Caroline asked, a pained expression on her face, "Because I am seriously having a hard time with all of this. Two Elena's, two Bonnie's, two Stefan's, too much of two's of everything! It's giving me a head ache. I call for Matt and there's two of them answering me."

"True, Mere'." Bonnie agreed, her curls swaying as she bobbed her head up and down, "It's really confusing."

"Mmm.. How about nick-names?"

"You can call me Bon!" Bonnie was the first to say, her smile huge.

"I'm fine with Honeycutt. He can keep the name Matt." Matt offered.

"Or we can call him Matty and you can stick with Matt!" Caroline giggled. Mystic's Matt punched her arm playfully.

"How about we call him Mutt 1 and you Mutt 2?" Fells Church Damon smirked, "Or you can just go by-"

"Matt and Honeycutt it is!" Elena interrupted.

"Well everyone back home calls me 'Lena." The golden haired Elena said, "So I guess you can call me that."

"What about Stefan and Damon?"

"Some people call me Stef. That's fine with me." Fells Church Stefan said.

"And I guess you people can call him whatever stupid name you want. I'm sticking with Damon." Mystic Falls Damon said.

The other Damon rolled his eyes, "Since when do you get to decide? I vote I keep the name Damon. Who's with me?"

There was a simultaneous grumble of annoyance at the two. "One of you go by Salvatore and the other by Damon... or we can leave you both behind and no one will care what you call yourselves" Katherine glared.

"Fine. I'll be Salvatore... it makes me sound cooler anyway" Fells' Damon smirked over at the other.

"Now that that's settled, Let's get out of here." Elena rolled her eyes laughing.

"Wait! We have to decide the groups... Everyone get a partner at least" Caroline whined.

"Fine... Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'll do this. Tyler, 'Lena, and I will be the group of three. Salvatore, Bon, Stefan, and Bonnie are the next. Jeremy, Meredith, Caroline, and Matt are the next. Stef, Honeycutt, Damon, and Elena are the final group. Agreed? Good" Katherine turned on her heel and walked out the front door the rest following, none wanting to argue with the temperamental vampire.

Ten minutes later they were all at the park. They split into their respective groups before going to explore and just get to know each other better.

* * *

"Does anyone actually remember what happened last night?" Bonnie asked worriedly, looking between the smaller version of herself and Stefan. She didn't even acknowledge Damon, who was trudging behind them.

"No but I hope I didn't do anything stupid..." The red-head replied with a shake of her head.

"Well, Stef, why don't you tell them?" Damon spoke up with a small snicker.

"Tell us what?" Bonnie narrowed her green eyes at them suspiciously.

The other Bonnie stared up at him expectantly, crossing her arms.

Stefan pressed his lips together tightly and sighed, "Vampires don't get drunk."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"What he means is that it doesn't matter how much we drink, we will never get drunk." Damon responded with a shrug, "We can't."

"Oh goody." The smaller Bonnie said, "That means you remember what happened. Both of you. So you can tell us."

Damon and Stefan exchanged a similar look of alarm. "Uh.." Stefan hesitated, "You know, stuff.."

"What kind of stuff?" Both Bonnies glared at him.

"You know, I think Damon here has this...Right? So tell them, Salvatore." Three pairs of eyes turned toward the vampire and he groaned.

* * *

"I had a good time last night." Tyler hip-bumped Elena and winked.

"You did? Oh, I don't even remember what happened." Elena replied with a frown.

"You don't?" Tyler laughed, but he seemed upset.

"No... could you tell me?" Elena asked.

"Well... I... um..." Tyler tried to get the words out, but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Oh for God's sake! You two were making out after the game. You made out and that's it" Katherine rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Oh... well that's not so bad" Elena smiled.

Tyler returned the smile before he turned to Katherine, "Why did you even put yourself in this group?" Tyler asked.

"Because someone has to keep you away from her before Klaus comes after all of us and I'm not about to fight Klaus because you have a little crush on princess here" Katherine finished with a frustrated gesture to Elena.

"She's right you know. We shouldn't have anything going on... it's not good" Elena's blue eyes looked down where she was kicking dirt with her shoe.

"Well he's gonna come after us eventually... so we really have nothing to lose" Tyler pulled Elena close, his lips crashing against hers.

"Damn it!" Katherine shouted and tackled Tyler to the ground. "Are you stupid dog! Are you trying to get us killed today! How can you be so-" She stopped.

"Be so what?" Tyler snapped.

"Shut up!" Katherine hissed. She heard footsteps coming close to them, the owners sent was know to her, but not well.

"Oh no" She whispered getting up. Tyler stood up beside her.

"Hello children" A voice greeted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the nice reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters**

* * *

"I'm Caroline and this is Matt." Caroline chirped happily.

She was walking along the sidewalk, holding Matt's hand and swinging it from side to side. She happened to glance over at Jeremy, who was beside Meredith.

"Oh and that's Jeremy! He's the youngest out of all of us but he's really nice."

"I know." Meredith smiled. Jeremy waved a hand and grinned back shyly.

"So you two actually go out?" Meredith tore her gaze away from Jeremy and turned to face the other two.

"we're friends with benefits." Caroline answered after a couple of thoughtful seconds.

"Matt and Caroline?" Meredith chuckled, "I never thought that'd be possible."

"Yeah so what's up with the Caroline from your dimension?"

But before Meredith could answer, Caroline stiffened. She let Matt's hand go and looked around with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Not what, boy." A familiar female voice with a thick British accent spoke up from behind them, "Who."

"Rebekah?"

* * *

"Oh I can't believe it!" Bonnie cried angrily. Her face was as red as her hair.

"Well that explains why I woke up on you!" The other Bonnie added, but for some reason she didn't feel mad.

"Yeah." Stefan shrugged casually but they didn't miss the light pink that tinted his cheeks for a second.

"You liked it, redbird." Damon said softly.

Bonnie let out a shaky breath of air and ran a hand through her locks, "But Damon, you don't understand. We can't just-"

"I know." Damon interrupted, "I know. We can't be together." His face was clouded with disappointment for a moment before he lifted his head up, ears straining. "Someone's coming. The scent...The scent is so powerful.."

"That's right." Suddenly a man in a dark suit appeared in front of them. Both Bonnie's jumped back in surprise.

"Because I am an Original."

* * *

Damon, Elena, Matt, and Stefan walked around for a while in silence.

"So... Damon... what happened last night?" Elena asked, her brown eyes fixed on his blue ones.

"Um... we played spin the bottle... I kissed you... after the game... we kissed some more... and you loooved it" Damon stuck his tongue out at her.

Elena felt a blush creep to her cheeks, but turned away from him. "So... um M-Honeycutt... Stefan... How are you guys feeling... I know you guys downed like seven bottles of Vodka between the two of you." Elena laughed.

"Oh... I'm fine... vampires don't get drunk... not sure about Honeycutt though" Stefan replied looking over at the blonde boy who was dragging his feet as they walked.

"Are you okay? Do you want to sit-"

Damon clamped a hand over Elena's mouth. She turned to look at him angrily.

"I hear something" He explained quickly. His eyes darted all around looking for the sound and sent that came with it.

"I hear it too" Stefan murmured.

"Hello, Elena, Damon, others... we meet again" A tall man appeared in front of the small group with a smile.

* * *

"Klaus" Elena gasped. She felt like she'd just had the breath knocked out of her.

"Elena" He greeted with a smile. His expression darkened when his eyes came to rest on Tyler and Katherine.

"Tyler... What a Mutt... Don't you know it's wrong to kiss another man's girlfriend?" Klaus smirked.

"I'm not your girlfriend" Elena snapped. He didn't acknowledge her.

"And you Katherine... thank you for trying to keep it from happening... and thanks for the information on where you were today" Klaus smiled at her.

Elena's eyes widened, "Katherine! You bitch! You told him! You betrayed all of us... you're selfish!" Elena screamed.

Katherine smirked back at her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Caroline glared at the blonde in front of her.

"Lovely to see you too, Caroline."

"Who is she?" Meredith whispered.

"She's Rebekah, this psychotic Original that's tried to kill us a lot of times before." Jeremy replied back quietly.

"Vampire here, you know." Rebekah said in an annoyed voice, "I can hear everything and it's rude to whisper about people."

"Hi." Meredith stepped forward and held out a hand. Rebekah looked at it in disgust. Meredith wiggled her fingers and Rebekah finally took it. As soon as their fingers touched Meredith used both of her hands to grip her wrist tightly and flip her over. Rebekah landed face down on the grass with a cry. Meredith dug her boot into Rebekah's back.

"Nice to meet you, Rebekah. I'm Meredith, the vampire hunter."

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Damon snapped.

Stefan was staring at him hard, a cold expression on his face.

"Oh did I not introduce myself? How rude of me. I'm Elijah and I'm about to kill all of you."

Everyone took an involuntary step back.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, glancing at her double in confusion. She was glaring at Elijah with green eyes, her teeth gritted together.

"Oh." Elijah said, "Don't mind her. She's just trying to give me an aneurysm. Tsk tsk, You should know by now that it doesn't work on me. I'm an Original."

"What's an Original?" Bonnie clamped her mouth shut when he looked her way. He made his way toward her.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" He raised a hand to brush across her face but Damon grabbed her round the waist and pulled her from his reach.

"And who are you?" He looked straight at Damon when he said this. Before Damon could make a snippy remark, Stefan spoke up.

"Why are you here, Elijah? I thought we were past this." '

"Yes, my friend, but you see." He turned to Stefan, "A better offer came along. Much better. And part of the deal is that I kill all of you."

"Good luck with that." Damon scoffed, "You're outnumbered. Do you really think you can win? It's you versus three vampires and a witch."

"alright." Elijah shrugged, "I'll give you that. But I'm sure I can keep you all distracted for a few minutes."

"Why would we need to be distracted?" Mystic Falls Bonnie spoke up.

"Oh just a little something we have planned."

"We?" Stefan repeated.

"Yes. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, & I."

"Klaus?" Damon and Bonnie gasped at the same time

"Oh yeah. He's probably already gone off with his Elena somewhere."

* * *

"Right... why are you even here?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I was offered something by Klaus." He smiled.

"Klaus?" Stefan asked his mind immediately going to Elena.

"Yes... he's probably off with that Elena girl somewhere" Kol looked at them, judging their reactions, amused.

* * *

"Frankly... I don't give a damn Elena" Katherine glared.

"How could you!" Elena gasped, tears in her eyes.

"I'm looking out for myself" Katherine responded before she disappeared.

"Tyler Lockwood, say your goodbyes because I am going to end you" Klaus smirked. He lunged for Tyler and knocked him to the ground. Elena ran to Tyler's aid. Before she even knew what she was doing she was yanking Klaus to pull him away from Tyler.

"Klaus! Klaus STOP!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. "I'll go with you, I'll be with you, just leave Tyler alone. Please! Leave him alone!" Elena begged trying to pull him off of Tyler. Elena's words finally got to Klaus. He released Tyler and stood up beside Elena.

"You meant all of that?" He smiled.

"Y-y-yes" Elena sobbed.

"Elena don't. Don't go with him... you can't. Elena please!" Tyler begged sitting up.

"Don't Tyler... don't be stupid. I belong with Klaus" Elena sneered. Tyler's eyes widened, shocked.

"I'm glad you're finally seeing it my way darling" Klaus smiled and wrapped his arm around her tightly before walking away from Tyler.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviews and here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was back in the Boarding House.

"You were supposed to be taking care of her, damn it!" Damon yelled, slamming his hand down on the kitchen table.

"Salvatore, chill out." Matt said, standing up for his friend, "It was him versus an Original. There wasn't much he could do anyway. He would have died and Klaus still would have gotten her."

"He should have died." Damon snapped. He turned to his brother, "Why aren't you saying anything about this?"

"I'm mad too." Stefan replied, "But it isn't his fault. Matt over here is right."

"We should have known better, guys." Meredith said as she came into the kitchen, "We knew Klaus wanted her. She should have been protected. But we let her go with Katherine and Tyler."

"Katherine, oh I knew she was up to something." the other Damon said, "I knew it."

"I'm surprised Rebekah and her brothers agreed to work with Klaus." Elena spoke up, "I wonder what he told them."

"What are we going to do?" A small voice said in a cracked whisper. Everyone turned to look at Bonnie, who you could tell was fighting very hard to keep from crying.

"We'll figure something out." Several people assured her at once.

"I sure hope so." Blue eyed Damon said, "Because from what you have told us, it seems like this Klaus will always win." Everyone glared at him and he shrugged. "What do we care anyway?"

"We had a deal." Meredith snapped, "you were the ones that insisted on helping us. So now you're going to."

* * *

Elena followed Klaus into his car, staring out of the window as he drove. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yes" Elena responded, still not looking at him.

Klaus frowned, "You're lying"

"It's just I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone, alright? I was just getting close to Bonnie again and now I'm not getting a chance to do that... and Meredith has always been there for me and I didn't get to say goodbye to either of them." Elena felt tears slip down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily.

"Elena... If I take you back there, they won't let you go... The Salvatores won't let you go and neither will your friends." He sighed frustrated.

"It's my choice. Not theirs!" Elena shouted.

"I'll make you a deal... If you just let me get farther away, I'll let you call them. Yes?" He reached a hand out to grab one of hers.

"You'd really let me call?" Elena whispered.

He nodded, "I'm good on my word Elena" He added.

* * *

The boys from Mystic Falls were on one side of the room and the boys from Fells were in the opposite corner. The girls sat in a circle on the floor.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked, realizing he wasn't there.

"I don't know" Fells' Bonnie's brown eyes scanned the room.

"He's probably hiding from Salvatore, Stefan and Honeycutt" Mystic's Bonnie responded.

"Might be... but I'm not so sure about that" Elena's dark eyes looked down to her lap, "What are we going to do about these guys?" She added, attempting to change the subject.

"I don't know... they're acting like kids separating from each other" Fells' Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"We can hear you!" Mystic's Damon shouted out.

"We know" Elena replied.

"You know what... until you all can get along. We're going to my house" Elena stood up followed by the rest of the girls.

"You can't someone will hurt you" Fells' Stefan chimed in.

"Fine... but only since Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol are still out there... we're going up to a room and we will not come down until you boys can play nice" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and walked upstairs followed by the rest of the girls.

"Great." Fells' Damon rolled his dark eyes, "Now what?"

"We talk like adults?" Mystic's Stefan suggested sitting down on the couch. All of the guys sat around the table in the living room and Mystic's Damon handed out beers to each of them.

"If we have to get along we might as well have some alcohol." Damon's blue eyes flashed, amused. They were sitting talking about random things when Tyler came out of a room and into the living room, "I know half of you want to kill me... and maybe all of you do... but I feel terrible about everything alright? Do you really think that I wanted to just let her go? It was her choice... she said she wanted to be with him... that she was meant to be with him" Tyler whispered.

"Well you obviously know nothing about her lover boy. She does this to keep her friends safe. I'm sure Klaus went right for you and then she was doing the whole 'Don't hurt him, I'll do what you want' thing and then she's gone. That wasn't her choice... she doesn't want to be with him" Fells' Stefan told him annoyed.

"It's like you were there" Tyler mumbled.

"Well I've been in a similar situation... alright?" He snapped taking a long swig of his beer.

"I'm sorry" Tyler said sitting down on the floor near them.

* * *

Elena, Caroline, Meredith, and the two Bonnies sat in a room on the floor snacking on Elena's secret stash of Oreos she had for when she stayed with the Salvatores.

"As much as I hate to say this." Fells' Bonnie said as she took a bite out of the cookie, "These Oreos don't taste like anything!"

"It's because we're vampires." Caroline explained, breaking her own cookie in half and licking away the icing.

"Then why eat it?" Elena asked, glancing between the two girls.

Caroline shrugged, "It's fun to try to remember what things taste like."

"I can't believe I'll never taste chocolate again!" Fells' Bonnie cried.

Mystic's Bonnie giggled and said, "you're so cute! How did you even get changed? You don't seem like a vamp at all!"

"We've all been wondering." Elena added.

"No it's okay." Fells' Bonnie smiled at Meredith reassuringly when the dark haired girl leaned over to whisper, "You don't have to, Bon."

"It's not that much of a story. We were fighting, Klaus killed me, but I came back to life because Damon had given me some of his blood earlier." She paused, "Not your Damon, my Damon. Salvatore or whatever."

"What's up with you and him anyway?" Caroline leaned forward like she always did when she was going to hear gossip.

"We used to go out but not anymore. So nothing." She answered, clasping her hands together tightly.

"Nothing?" Elena exclaimed, "You two were making out last night like it was practiced! I was really drunk but even I remember that."

"It was for the stupid game." Bonnie insisted.

"No, we mean after that." The dark haired Bonnie told her.

Fells' Bonnie blushed and ignored them, even though Meredith was elbowing her with a mischievous smile. She cleared her throat and said, "What about you though? You and your Damon? What's up with that?"

Elena blushed, "Well uh... nothing he's just that guy that makes me smile and I love hanging out with" She replied.

"And love kissing and love sleeping on top of" Caroline continued laughing.

Elena pushed her playfully, "It's not like that" She looked down.

"As the guy on those Facebook pictures says: One is not simply just friends with Damon Salvatore... and that goes for both of you"

Caroline, Meredith, and Mystic's Bonnie fell over laughing as Elena and the Fells Bonnie blushed bright red.

"I'll get you for that one" Bonnie's face was red enough to match her curls. The others just laughed harder and soon the other girls joined them.

* * *

Klaus pulled into a small house just outside of the town limits. He got out and was opening Elena's door and leading her into the house. Once in Elena looked around noticed that there were three other people already in the living room.

"This is Elena?" A blonde girl asked, her English accent was heavier then Klaus'.

Elena was a bit frightened, so she turned on her full 'Ice Queen' mode that she used in high school, "Yes. I am Elena... and you are?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"I can see why you like her brother" The one with the sandy hair in the suit said.

"Who are all of you?" Elena asked looking between the three.

"I'm Rebekah" The blonde girl replied with a forced smile.

"I'm Kol" The dark haired one gave a smile looking her up and down.

"I am Elijah" The sandy haired one shook her hand politely.

"Well... Why are you here?" Elena asked confused.

"We are Klaus' siblings... he needs to fulfill on his promise to us" Rebekah's eyes narrowed at Klaus.

"Klaus... are you not going to give you siblings what they want?" Elena turned to him.

"I will love.. don't worry" He smirked.

* * *

"Did you man up and talk to each other?" Caroline asked as the group of girls descended down the stairs.

"Obviously, Barbie." Damon extended his hand toward his brother and the others. They were crowded around Fells Church Matt and Jeremy, who were busy punching away at game controllers.

"Omigod." Meredith said with a straight face, "Are you serious?"

"It looks sort of fun." Fells' Bonnie admitted.

"I don't know how they do it." Elena shook her head.

"Do what?" Mystic's Bonnie asked.

"I don't know how they can sit there and play video games while this other Elena is gone..." This time it wasn't Meredith who scolded them, It was Elena who clapped her hands and called, "Really guys? A video game? Shouldn't we think of a way to get Elena back?"

"I think that as long as Elena is with Klaus, she couldn't be more safe." Fell's Matt said.

"Honeycutt, you were the one all on our asses before." Mystic's Damon snapped. Matt sighed and joined the girls who had taken a seat on the couch. Thereafter all the others followed a little reluctantly.

"Let's think...Where would he take her?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea." "I don't even know this place." "Why are you asking us? You're the one that lives in this town." She received several answers at once.

"Well he was with Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol...So maybe where they live?" Fells' Stefan offered.

"That's a good idea.." Caroline said, "I know where she lives."

"Alright, so we'll pay the Originals a visit tomorrow..." Mystic's Damon said, "Meanwhile...Who's up for another game of Spin the Bottle?"


	11. Chapter 11

*** Klaus was around in seconds, when he returned to her side Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah were all laying with a little stake in their hearts. "You killed them" Elena gasped. "No... well yes... but if you took that stake out of them, they'd come back to life... Don't take the stakes out" Klaus warned moving into the kitchen. Elena followed him, "What about your promise to me? Are you going to stake me to?" Elena asked. "No Elena... I won't... here's the phone you can call them." He handed her his cell phone out of his pocket. She dialed the number to Meredith's phone, no answer. She tried Bonnie's phone and still no answer. "No one answered" Elena felt the heat of tears prick behind her eyes. "Elena? Are you alright?" Klaus asked quietly. "Can I just go to bed?" Elena asked frustrated. "Yeah bedroom is the first door on the right" He said pointing down the hallway. He was tempted to follow Elena, but he didn't want to push her. Not when she was so upset.*** It was still dark when Meredith woke up. She changed into dark jeans and a tank top before quickly tip-toeing outside in order not to wake the sleeping Bonnie on the bed. She closed the door softly behind her and hurried down the stairs, throwing her leather jacket on along the way. Now if only she could find a place to train in...She thought back to when they had first arrived and remembered Damon saying something about a cellar. That would do. Only that she had no idea where it was at. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around, ready to fight whoever it was, but she relaxed when she saw a disheveled Jeremy standing in front of her. "What are you doing up so early?" He said in a groggy voice. "Just getting some water." She lied smoothly. He surveyed her clothing and frowned, "In that?" "Oh um.." She hesitated before finally deciding it was best to tell him the truth, "I was looking for a place to train." "Train? For what?" "Jeremy, I'm a vampire hunter. I have to stay fit. So I wake up early three days a week to train." "oh.." He ran a hand through his messy hair and nodded as if he understood but Meredith knew he was still half-asleep and had no idea what she was talking about. She chuckled, "Do you want to come watch me?" His eyes seemed to light up and he nodded again, "Sure, where are we going?" "I don't know yet." She admitted, "I was looking for the cellar but.." "Oh the cellar's too small anyway." Jeremy said, "But I know just the place. Come on." He took her hand and led her down a hallway she hadn't even realized was there. Then he pushed a door open and tilted his head, motioning for her to go inside. She did and he followed her. "What is this place?" She asked, looking around the dark room. Jeremy felt around for the light-switch and flipped it on. The room was bathed in light and Meredith could finally see clearly. There were a couple of Plasma TV's hanging on the walls, couches set in front of them, and at the further end of the room was a glass cabinet with rows and rows of video games in it. "Uh, Jeremy, this is really nice but I don't think this is a place for me to be training. Everything will be ruined when I'm finished." "I know." He grinned at her, "I brought you here so you could play some games with me." "What? No, I have to-" "You don't have to." Jeremy interrupted, "One day won't hurt, alright? You're gorgeous just the way you are." Meredith blushed at the compliment and let her dark hair fall over her face, hoping that he hadn't seen it. "Okay." She agreed and sat on one of the couches, "But you owe me, Jeremy." "Sure I do." He teased, handing her a game controller. She smiled up at him. _I think I might like him_. *** *** Elena woke up and walked in the bathroom to look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a mess. There were tear stains on her face, her hair was tangled and was sticking up in places, and Tyler's shirt was wrinkled. She splashed water onto her face to clear the tearstains before running her fingers through her hair and pulling it up into a messy ponytail. The only problem left was the wrinkled shirt, but she didn't mind that much. It was a reminder of her friends and of Tyler. "Good Morning" Klaus said standing in the doorway to the room. "What do you want?" Elena snapped. "I see you're not a morning person" He smiled. "Try not a Klaus person" Elena glared. "Ouch... that actually hurt my feelings" His expression became angry. "Did it really? Guess I don't care" Elena stated pushing past him. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Another voice commented. Elena turned to fine Katherine standing in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Elena snapped. "Just came to finish what I promised Klaus" Katherine replied simply. "Which is?" Elena crossed her arms and turned to Klaus. "She promised to get me the things I needed to get you and I out of the state. We're going to the opposite side of the country. You'll like where we're going. Don't worry." Klaus smirked. "Wait. Why do we have to go so far?" Elena gasped. "I don't want anyone coming after us, we're leaving today" Klaus held up plane tickets from the counter. "What time?" Elena asked. "Noon" Klaus smiled. "Have fun you two" Katherine smirked before walking out of the house, and apparently out of their lives.*** Fell's Stefan woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out annoyed at the early text, but froze when he saw the text from Elena. 'Airport... 12pm' He unzipped the sleeping bag he'd been using for the past few days and jumped up, hurrying into the closet and shaking Damon and Matt awake during the process. "What the hell?" Damon grumbled before rolling over and closing his eyes again. Matt sat up and scratched his head in confusion. Stefan was already in jeans and was buttoning his shirt. "Why are you waking us up at five in the morning, Stefan?" "Elena texted me." He answered breathlessly. Matt was instantly alert and even Damon propped up on his elbow to listen better. "Well?" Matt asked, "What'd it say?" "It said: Airport...12 pm." "12 in the morning or at night?" "Are you not listening, Mutt? He said PM." "Shut the hell up, Damon." Before Damon could say anything, Stefan interrupted, "I'm pretty sure she means in a few hours. So we have to get ready. You two get changed. I'll wake the girls up, and you know, everyone else too." They nodded and he hurried across the hall, knocking loudly on the door before opening it and peering inside. He frowned when all he saw was a small lump at the end of the bed. "Bonnie?" He called. She didn't even stir and he had to go and pull the covers off of her. "Whaa..?" She rubbed her eyes and stared up at him with huge brown orbs, "What's wrong, Stefan?" "Get up, Bon. Elena sent me a text saying that she was going to be at the airport at twelve." "Oh! We can finally save her!" Bonnie cried excitedly, jumping out of the bed immediately. She glanced around the room before asking, "Where's Meredith?""I have no idea. I was hoping you'd know. Get changed though, I'll look for her." Bonnie bobbed her head up and down before rushing into her bathroom to change. *** An hour later, everyone was up and ready, if not a still a little groggy. They were all crowded around Stefan, trying to get a quick peek of the infamous text. "This is where it's all going to go down..." Bonnie said, her green eyes looking terrified, "I can feel it." "Well that's great. I've been waiting for a while now to kick some ass." Damon said, smirking and winking at Elena, who blushed and looked down at her feet. "Well no matter what happens, I'm really thankful I got to meet you guys!" Caroline cried, grinning at the people from Fells Church. Both Damons rolled their eyes at her but Bonnie ran straight into her hands and said into her shirt, "Oh I'm really glad I met you too!" Caroline held out a hand for the other Bonnie and Elena, and they joined their hug. "Meredith, come here!" Elena waved the dark haired girl over and they embraced tightly. "Man, do I wish we could get along like that." They heard one of the guys mutter. They laughed and pulled away, throwing their fists into the air and yelling, "Girl Power!" *** Klaus moved around the house packing up a few things for himself. "What am I supposed to wear on this stupid trip you planned?" Elena asked annoyed. "I was thinking you could go shopping when we get there, but do you want one of my shirts to wear now?" Klaus asked hopefully. "No. I love this shirt" Elena turned and smiled to herself knowing she was making Klaus angrier and angrier. "I love you Elena" Klaus called to the blonde. "Fuck you" Elena called back. "Plenty of time for that later love" Klaus smirked earning him a glare from Elena.*** It was Eleven thirty when the gang arrived at the airport. They split into two groups, a mix from both of the dimensions, to search for Elena and Klaus. Each group was instructed to pull the nearest fire alarm if they spotted them. No need for innocent people to get involved in a bloody battle like the one that was about to take place. The clock was striking on a quarter of twelve when Klaus walked into the airport. Elena was beside him, arms crossed over her chest. Tyler was the first to see her. He knew it was her when he saw his last name on the back of a blonde's t-shirt. "Salvatore.. pull the alarm" Tyler whispered to him. "Where is she?" Caroline asked. "Over there... heading towards terminal 'C'" Tyler responded quickly. Mystic's Bonnie pulled the nearest fire alarm and the airport was soon a mess of people all trying to get out. "COME ON!" Fells' Damon shouted over the crowd as the entire group reunited. They hurried toward terminal C where they knew Klaus would be waiting.*** Elena was annoyed with Klaus. He kept trying to hug her or put his arm around her and she shoved it off. This earned her a raised eyebrow from the lady at the ticket counter and a scowl from Klaus, but she didn't care. She wanted to get back to her friends... back to Tyler. She couldn't keep Tyler out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried he was always there. Finally Klaus got the tickets and they were able to begin walking towards the gates in Terminal C. Elena fought back a smile when she heard the fire alarm go off and Klaus grabbed her hand pulling her close and moving faster towards the gates. He knew her friends were coming to save her, so did she.*** He glanced over his shoulder for a second and tried to see if he spot any of the familiar faces and recognized a blonde haired girl about fifteen feet away from him. She was staring at him coldly, ignoring all of the people trying to scramble past her. He tightened his grip around Elena's wrist and started running. If Caroline was here, that meant everyone else wasn't far. Suddenly he came to a halt when he felt the two powerful presences in front of him. The Salvatore brothers from Fells Church were standing in front of Elena and him, arms crossed. "Going somewhere, Klaus?" He glared at the brothers angrily, "Why do you always have to ruin my plans!?" "You should have known you wouldn't get away with it." Stefan replied with a shrug. Elena was so ecstatic she almost jumped into their arms. Except... "Let me go, Klaus." She sneered. "Why should I?" "Do you not understand?" Elena cried in frustration, "You lost! It's over! Let. Go!" She put both her palms on his chest and pushed, but even that wasn't enough, because he only got even more furious. He started to laugh, "Do you not understand? You will never get rid of me...Unless you kill her too." He grabbed Elena and slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her cries of protest, turned the other way and started walking. "NOW!" Damon's voice rang throughout the now empty airport; an order. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the rest of them stepped out. He was surrounded. "We only have a little while before they realize there isn't fire, you know." Klaus told them, although everyone could tell he was trying very hard to keep his cool. He was obviously scared. "Then how about we make a real one?" Bonnie suggested casually, flipping her dark hair. She glared at the main desk for a few seconds before it exploded, and soon, most of the airport was engulfed in flames. "No Rebekah, Elijah, or Kol now, huh, Klaus?" Damon taunted, and motioned for everyone to step closer. They did and Klaus found himself inching away from them, only to turn around and find someone else staring into his face. "Now, Klaus." Stefan's voice was gentle, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." "Please, since when have I ever chosen the easy way?" He replied with an eye-roll before flying straight up with a soft blast of Power. Elena watched her friends become smaller as he flew up. "Let me go Klaus" Elena shouted. "Right... that's gonna happen" He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Damn... what now?" Fells' Stefan looked to the others for an answer. All eyes were on the two witches. "Levitation and spells... I don't know if we can pull it off" Mystic's Bonnie looked up worried. "You have to try!" Tyler shouted at them. The girls looked at each other and began chanting hand in hand. "What the hell?" Klaus mumbled as the two girls floated up to his level. "Give us Elena" Fells' Bonnie snapped as they faced him. "Yeah I don't think so" Klaus smirked. "So the hard way then" The two girls began chanting again and Klaus spiraled to the ground. He let go of Elena about half way down. Fells' Stefan caught Elena easily and she held onto him. "Thank you Stefan" Elena gasped. Klaus was bleeding from his temple, but he stood up from where he fell as the two witches glided down to join them. "Right... well you have her, but now you have to kill me and you can't without killing her." Klaus smirked smearing the blood from his temple. "You're right, we can't." Mystic Falls Damon said as he got closer to him, "But we can mess you up so much you'll wish you were dead." He was ready to punch him square in the jaw when Klaus's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, twisting it. Damon gritted his teeth in pain. Klaus stood up and cackled, "The other Salvatore brothers can barely take me on. Do you really think you're strong enough to beat me?" He reached out and picked Damon up by the throat, who despite all of his tries to get away, couldn't do anything but squirm in his grasp. "Let him go!" Elena shouted, racing toward Klaus herself, her brown hair flying behind her. Before she could reach him, Bonnie pulled Elena back. "Are you crazy?" She snapped, her green eyes wide. "Go help them! Please!" The blonde Elena cried, pushing Stefan and Damon toward the group, who were desperately trying to get Klaus to let go of Damon with no success. Fells Church Damon sighed and began to run, then tackled Klaus and pulled him down to the floor to start punching him. Klaus rolled over and got control of the fight, beating Damon's face until blood was spurting from his nose. Nobody else could get to them-it seemed like Klaus had put a bubble of Power around them. "Stop! Stop it!" Bonnie was sobbing, desperately clawing at the invisible shield only to find herself bouncing back. 'I have to end this' Elena thought to herself. Her blue eyes searched the room frantically. She ran to a desk, searching frantically for something to do what she needed to do. She finally found a locked drawer marked: Danger: Weapons. Elena ripped it open and found a sharp knife. Exactly what she needed. She sunk down behind the small desk and thrust the knife into her abdomen. She bit into her arm to keep from screaming. She pulled the knife out letting the blood flow, free and quick. "Elena... are you alright? We need you..." Tyler came into view. "I... can't" Elena gasped. "What?" He asked confused. Elena removed her arms that were covering her abdomen, revealing the blood that had almost soaked his shirt. Tears welled in Tyler's eyes. "Elena! Why!?" He gasped pulling her up onto his lap and cradling her close. "It was the only way" She whispered. "Elena... you can't die. You can't!" Tyler cried shamelessly. "I have to Tyler" she reached a blood stained hand to his cheek. He took his own hand and held hers there, "No... you can't... please don't leave me... I love you Elena... Please don't leave me!" He sobbed. Elena maneuvered her thumb to wipe away his tears, "Please don't cry for me. I'll be okay... and my death will bring you all peace" Elena whispered. "Not me! STEFAN! DAMON!" Tyler screamed, knowing if they gave her blood before she died she would live. "Don't!" Elena's voice was weak, "It's too late" "Please Elena... you can't leaave me! I love you" Tyler sobbed. "Tyler Lockwood, you're amazing... and I love you too" Elena's breathing slowed even further, her eyes closing as her breathing stopped. Tyler pulled Elena's lifeless body closer to his and rocked her gently, tears streaming down his face. Within seconds, Stefan reached them. He froze when he saw them, his mouth falling open. He snatched Tyler away from Elena, bit into his wrist and clamped it down over her mouth. That was when Bonnie, Meredith, and Damon came running up behind them, breathing hard. "Klaus is dead!" Damon hissed, "How is that possible?" And then they all saw a limp Elena in Stefan's arms. "She's not.." Meredith whispered, her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears, "She can't be..." "Elena?!" Bonnie kneeled down beside Elena and took her wrist, feeling for a pulse. When she found none she shrieked, "Elena you can't do this! You can't just leave us!" She started beating on Stefan's chest and shouting, "Do something! Save her! Stefan, do something!" The rest of the Mystic Falls gang stood behind them, all eyeing the scene with sad eyes. Caroline and Elena were sniffing away a few tears of their own. "Bon...Please." Meredith said softly as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Matt reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, although his own eyes were filled with tears. "No!" Bonnie yelled, "Elena? ELENA!" She was putting all of her Power into her words and everyone found themselves clutching their ears. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, and no matter how hard she screamed or pushed, she couldn't get away. Finally, she gave up and continued to cry into Damon's chest. She couldn't see his face but she could feel his angst and water was dripping on her forehead. Nobody bothered to wipe their tears away as, finally, Stefan also gave up on Elena and picked her up. "Let's go." He choked out before everyone nodded and followed him out, where a load of firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars were just starting to arrive. *** "What happened to her Tyler?" Fells' Damon finally had the courage to ask. "I didn't see her do it, but she showed me that she stabbed herself... she said it was the only way" Tyler responded. The guys were standing around the room, dressed in black suits. They waited patiently for the girls to come down. Eventually they did. All were dressed in black dresses and looked like they had been crying a few minutes ago. "Ready?" Mystic's Stefan asked them. They nodded slowly and walked out to the back yard where there was an open casket lain with white fabric. Each of them took a turn coming up to the casket to put a rose on Elena's body. Elena's golden hair laid on her shoulders and was wearing a clean white dress, the deep red of the roses standing out against it. "Can we take turns to

say something about her?" Elena asked, surprising everyone. They nodded as she walked up to the front of the group. "I may not have known her well... maybe not at all... but she seemed like a kind girl... and she didn't deserve to die this way" Elena swallowed thickly and sat down beside Mystic's Damon. Fell's Stefan stood up next, "I loved her... more like a sister as time has gone on... but she's family... losing her hurts... not having the chance to say goodbye to her... she was gone so soon... and no one deserves to die before they've even lived" He cast a backwards glance at Elena and felt tears come to his eyes yet again. he sat down. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Damon from Mystic Falls said their piece before Fell's Matt spoke and then Damon, "This girl was perhaps my only friend and best friend... she was a family member as well... I don't know what we'll do without her... I'll miss her..." Damon didn't look at Elena knowing if he did he'd cry again. Tyler, Meredith and Bonnie were the only ones who hadn't spoken and Bonnie made their way to the front together. Bonnie was already crying and she looked at Meredith, the more controlled one, waiting for her to speak. "Bonnie over here." Meredith began with a choked chuckle, "Can't talk right now. But we want to say that...Elena was like a sister to us and we loved her like one. She was part of our family since we were born and even though we know she did this to save us, we will still miss her dearly and may she rest in peace." Meredith nudged Bonnie slightly and she got the hint that it was her turn to talk; She'd had time to calm down. "Everything that Mere' just said. We love Elena so much. She was more than a friend." Bonnie choked on a sob and cleared her throat before continuing, "She was a sister and we will never forget her." Then she hurried back to her seat, trying hard not to burst into a fit of tears. Tyler stepped up and glanced down at Elena's lifeless body with empty eyes. "I just met Elena but I got to know her and she was an amazing girl. I fell in love with her these few days you have been here. And I will never forget her."

He took a deep breath and went back to his spot, where Meredith was holding out her hand to him with a sad smile. Her other hand was already intertwined with Bonnie's, whose own was gripping Damon's tightly. Everyone was holding someone else's hand as they made their way toward the coffin and made a circle around it. They glanced around at each other and then finally thirteen pairs of eyes settled on Elena's pale face. "May she rest in peace."


End file.
